


Half a World Away

by MajinPiccolo, SkinsT



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Consensual Sex, Lap Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/pseuds/MajinPiccolo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinsT/pseuds/SkinsT
Summary: With Vegeta and Nappa rapidly approaching Earth, Yamcha has been training his hardest to face the oncoming threat. In a night of boredom, he finds Radditz's scouter in Bulma's lab, connecting him to someone that will change his, and their, life forever...Starts during the Saiyan saga, will progress onwards through to Super.





	1. Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea Majin came up with, and it was simply too good not to put a pen to it and write it. This is a sort of AU, though it stays faithful to all canon events. The premise is simply; what if Yamcha and Frieza 'met' before they ever realised it?
> 
> Dedicated to all those out there with long distance relationships.

_But I_   
_I love it when you read to me_   
_And you_   
_You can read me anything_

_The book of love has music in it_   
_In fact that's where music comes from_   
_Some of it is just transcendental_   
_Some of it is just really dumb_

_But I_   
_I love it when you sing to me_   
_And you_   
_You can sing me anything_

Peter Gabriel - Book of Love

 

* * *

 

News broke out of the intended arrival of the two saiyans in a year’s time to everyone, the Z fighters and those associated to them. Worse still, was that their strongest fighter, Goku, had died in the battle with Radditz, his older brother.

 

It had been a shock for everyone to find out that their long time friend had relatives, but to Yamcha, he supposed it was only natural. He only considered himself lucky that he wasn’t one of the warriors that had fallen. Instead, they all now faced the task of training up for the next battle… with two much stronger enemies on the way.

 

At the present time, Yamcha was living at Capsule Corp. with his girlfriend, Bulma. It was a good life, better in many ways than his old one in the desert. Part of him still missed the freedom it brought, though. Now, being a high profile partner of a high profile woman was… confining, in many ways. He constantly had to watch himself and his behavior, and although he was always very polite and kind, it was a different matter when you were somewhat famous.

 

Suffice to say, he was gaining a steady reputation in the baseball industry. It helped that he had the skills from martial arts to back him up in his game, and his paycheck was steadily rising, too! It felt good that, despite Bulma being rich, he was able to pay his own way, and save up for a house of his own, if only to rent out.

 

However, as time went on, Yamcha was beginning to feel as though his relationship with Bulma… was falling apart. While there were times where everything was amazing, there were times where she simply _blew up_ at the slightest provocation, or a false cheating allegation when female fans asked for his autograph.

 

Yamcha wanted to get married. He wanted to have a family. But part of him, a small part of him that he really didn’t want to listen to, but whose voice was growing ever louder, was starting to wonder if Bulma was the right woman for him.

 

It was these thoughts that had him awake at night, and wandering around capsule corp. He had been unable to sleep, what with Bulma angry at him for whatever reason she wanted to be angry at him, and the quiet voice growing louder with doubts. The security knew of him, so no one really stopped him or paid him much mind, even when Yamcha went into one of the labs where Bulma worked. He was allowed in here (Bulma didn’t mind) as long as he didn’t mess up her belongings.

 

While Yamcha wasn’t the most book smart like his girlfriend was, he was gifted at picking things up along the way. He had some decent handyman skills, and was learning how to fix most assorted vehicles around the company. It was, in his opinion, how he made his ‘rent’ while living there.

 

As he wandered around the lab, looking at charts, figures and inventions, one in particular caught his eye; it was the scouter that Bulma had brought back from the battle with Radditz and Goku. Curiously, he went over and picked it up.

 

It seemed pretty straightforward in how to use it, and it didn’t take long for him to switch it on. Bulma had managed to translate the scouter into English, so he began to read through the various settings. Power levels… life signatures… heck, it even had planetary environments on it! Yamcha sat in Bulma’s work chair as he switched through it.

 

He found a communication line, and turned it on. For a little while, he simply flicked through the various channels. Most of them had static, or simply no audio at all, and others had what Yamcha could only assume were other aliens talking to each other in languages he didn’t understand. He listened to them talk for a little bit before moving on.

 

It wasn’t until he encountered a channel that, oddly, was coloured differently to the other channels on the screen. It had a lock on it, as well, and Yamcha went to it. This one had only static, but Yamcha found another with a lock on it that he went to.

 

At first, the line was silent, before there was another voice on the end;

 

“Yes?”

 

“Ah!”

 

Yamcha couldn’t help but yelp at the sudden voice. It was a smooth, tenor voice from what Yamcha guessed was another man, but who he was suddenly talking to, he had absolutely no idea.

 

“Um… hello?” he replied rather meekly.

 

The voice at the other end was quiet for a moment before it spoke again with a touch of anger, “who are you, and what do you think you’re doing, calling MY private line?”

 

“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you!” Yamcha stammered back, “I uh, just found this communicator, and--”

 

“Really? You just ‘found’ a communicator that happened to connect to _me?”_  The voice was distrustful.

 

“Uh… yes?” Yamcha offered, and couldn’t help but feel like he’d be lynched by the voice if that was even possible.

 

The other being huffed on the other end of the line, “sure you did.”

 

“W-well, um…” Yamcha scratched his cheek, rather unsure of how to proceed, “I’m… Chai,” yes, a fake name would do for now, just in case, “what… what about you? What’s your name?”

 

“...My name.”

 

“Er, yes?”

 

“I know what you’re up to,” the voice sounded darker now, and Yamcha gulped, “uh, you do?”

 

“‘Accidentally’ finding me? Asking who I am? Hmph!” it was clear whoever this being was, was a very suspicious one, “what if I told you that I am a very important, and very powerful, individual? I command an army of the most powerful warriors in space, what would you say to that, hm?” the voice chuckled darkly, “I’m… F.”

 

Yamcha blinked a couple of times at the tyrade, but he endured it, and had to smile a little bit. If this person was really telling the truth, maybe he could get some help to fight the incoming saiyans? Maybe this was a blessing in disguise? He didn’t know who this F was, but he hoped that this unintentional meeting would start something great.

 

“Wow…” Yamcha sounded rather awestruck, “if that’s really all true, then it’s an honour to meet you, F! I mean, I’ve never heard of anyone called F who has an army, but that’s pretty cool!”

 

There was a pause for a moment from the other end of the line, before the other being spoke with a degree of bewilderment hidden in that smooth voice, “you’ve… nevermind. I don’t know how you got access to my private line, but no matter.”

 

“You must be really powerful indeed to run an army of the most powerful warriors in space!” Yamcha grinned, “that must be some job!” which made him realise, “oh, jees, I must’ve disturbed you during something important, I’m sorry for that.”

 

“Hmm…” ‘F’, as he called himself, had a tone of amusement in his voice now, “I suppose it doesn’t really matter. I was merely drinking some wine before you so rudely disturbed me. I’ll be gracious this once and forgive it, but I won’t be so charitable the next time.”

 

Next time? Yamcha smiled at the thought, “so… does that mean we can talk again?”

 

“Yes. I am curious as to how you contacted me, don’t think I haven’t forgotten,” his tone was serious again, “but, you have aroused my curiosity… for now. You may call me again at around this time, or a little earlier, but not too early, or I simply will not answer, and block this channel. Are we clear?”

 

“Completely!” Yamcha replied with a grin, and quickly noted what time it was - 11pm. Maybe 10pm he could call? He would have to see. “I, uh… look forward to talking to you again, F!”

 

“Of course you do~” and with that, the line went dead.

 

Yamcha let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding after a moment of silence. He had no idea what had just happened, only that he had spoken to a very powerful (possible) alien, and that he was able to talk to him again. It was very exciting for him, to talk to another race, and it took a moment for his heart to stop racing and return to normal.

 

Whether it meant gaining an ally for the battle ahead, of simply having someone else to talk to in his life, Yamcha was willing to accept what came next. He pocketed the scouter and left the lab, and when Bulma asked him where it was the next day…

 

Well, suffice to say, she wasn’t getting it back in a hurry.


	2. Fault Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first call, from Frieza's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be known that all chapter titles are names of songs. :P Have fun listening to the music!

_And remember to laugh 'cause you're living in a crazy world_   
_Where you'll never guess_   
_What could happen next._

Owl City - Alligator Sky (no rap edit)

 

* * *

 

Getting a call on his com was the last thing Frieza expected.

He had been relaxing after a long day of directing armies and killing a few people who pissed him off, and he had retired to his quarters for the ‘night’. He said that mentally, although in space, day and night were merely a figure of speech at this point.

As he sipped his wine, he looked at who was calling him at such a time. It was one of the common foot soldiers, by the looks of things, but how such a common soldier had gained access to _his_ private line put his defenses up almost immediately. Perhaps it was curiosity (as there was very little a simple scouter call could really harm him physically, truth be told) that made him answer the call with a simple “yes?”

_“Ah!”_

Frieza blinked. The voice on the other end was male, by the sounds of it, but that was all he could take by the sudden exclamation.

_“Um… hello?”_

The voice was meek and surprised, and immediately that annoyed Frieza. Here he was, having a peaceful night, and this imbecile had the _audacity_ to contact him? How very annoying. He replied in kind, his tone conveying his annoyance at being disturbed;

“Who are you, and what do you think you’re doing, calling MY private line?”

_“Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you!”_ the other male stammered back, _“I uh, just found this communicator, and--”_

“Really? You just ‘found’ a communicator that happened to connect to _me?”_  Frieza nearly huffed. How dumb did this person think he was?!

“Uh… yes?” the other replied, as though it was the truth.

Frieza wasn’t buying it for a second, and this time he DID huff, “sure you did.”

_“W-well, um…”_ the voice paused, and Frieza’s eyes narrowed slightly. Coward.

_“I’m… Chai,”_ or maybe not, _“what… what about you? What’s your name?”_

Frieza balled his hands into fists, and his tone turned dark, “...My name.”

_“Er, yes?”_

“I know what you’re up to,” he heard the other man gulp, just barely, when he said that, and the response sounded hesitant, _“uh, you do?”_

“‘Accidentally’ finding me? Asking who I am? Hmph!” Frieza leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, his tail lashing beside him, “what if I told you that I am a very important, and very powerful, individual? I command an army of the most powerful warriors in space, what would you say to that, hm?” he chuckled darkly, “I’m… F.”

Yes, a simple ‘name’ for himself. It was a clear indicator - the symbol of his fleet was an F, after all, and anyone who knew anything about the Universe knew what that symbol meant. Him. Lord Frieza, emperor of space--

_“Wow…”_

Was… was that _awe_ in the man’s voice? Frieza blinked as the other continued in the same awe and excitement that was NOT the usual reaction to his presence!

_“If that’s really all true, then it’s an honour to meet you, F! I mean, I’ve never heard of anyone called F who has an army, but that’s pretty cool!”_

Frieza was bewildered. Either this man was extremely obtuse not to get the similarities between his name and his force, or he belonged to a sector of space who had simply never heard of him. How preposterous!

“You’ve… nevermind,” Frieza decided to let it go for the moment, “I don’t know how you got access to my private line, but no matter.”

_“You must be really powerful indeed to run an army of the most powerful warriors in space!”_ Frieza could hear his smile, and the comment did stroke his ego, just a little, _“that must be some job! - oh, jees, I must’ve disturbed you during something important, I’m sorry for that.”_

Well then, Frieza had to smile, despite the call’s time, this one seemed to have some manners. While he was still suspicious to this person’s motives, he couldn’t help but be slightly amused. It was very, very rare for him to come across someone who had simply not heard of him, or cowered in his presence.

It was… oddly refreshing.

“Hmm… I suppose it doesn’t really matter. I was merely drinking some wine before you so rudely disturbed me. I’ll be gracious this once and forgive it, but I won’t be so charitable the next time.”

_“So… does that mean we can talk again?”_ Frieza didn’t see why not.

“Yes. I am curious as to how you contacted me, don’t think I haven’t forgotten,” his tone was serious once more, “but, you have aroused my curiosity… for now. You may call me again at around this time, or a little earlier, but not too early, or I simply will not answer, and block this channel. Are we clear?”

_“Completely!”_  The voice was cheerful and enthusiastic. How _adorable._ _“I, uh… look forward to talking to you again, F!”_

“Of course you do~” was all Frieza responded with, and with that, he ended the call.

He leaned back in his chair after a moment, and let out a sigh, which surprised him. He hadn’t expected to get even remotely worked up in any sense of the word by a random call with some stranger on his _private com line,_ a line only reserved for his most elite soldiers, or his father. How he had got onto it was still nagging at the corner of his mind, and something he would pry out of this Chai for certain.

He examined how he felt - suspicious, certainly, as well as a bit… excited? Was that the right way to put this emotion in him? He flicked his tail in thought. He supposed being contacted by a man with a rather distinctive voice out of the blue wasn’t _so_ bad…

Frieza drank the rest of his wine and set the glass aside, and then stood up from his chair to walk over to the window to peer out into the great cosmos. He wondered where Chai was, out there, somewhere among the stars…

He couldn’t help but smile. His life held few surprises nowadays, at least, surprises he _liked._ As long as he kept most of his true self out of it… it wouldn’t hurt to talk to this stranger a little more.

It was with that thought that he set his scouter aside, but not before highlighting that com number in his index.


	3. The Technicolour Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Bulma, Yamcha seeks refuge under the stars for a break.

_If you cut me I suppose I would bleed the colors_

_of the evening stars._

_You can go anywhere you wish 'cause I'll be there, wherever you are._

Owl City - The Technicolor Phase

 

* * *

 

The second time Yamcha called F was several days later.

He had been so busy training, and when he wasn’t training, he was either playing baseball or going on a date with Bulma. But, once again, she had flown off the handle at him for yet another autograph session, and he simply wasn’t in the mood to handle it. He flew out of Capsule Corp with a small bag to spend the night out in the wilderness, something he did when things got bad enough.

Bulma was hard to handle for him. It was becoming more apparent as time went on.

Yamcha sighed deeply as he settled under a tree to stargaze a little. He had thrown a capsule on the ground that had his very cushy tent all set up, and it was then that he remembered the scouter. He had put it in his bag and carried it around with him with the intention to call F eventually, but he hadn’t had a moment’s peace for the last few days.

His mind set, he took it out of his bag and put it on his face. He turned it on, flicked to F's channel after checking the time, and dialed.

After a moment of silence, there was a click, and the smooth voice that belonged to F greeted him.

_“Hello again, Chai~”_

This time, F sounded much calmer to hear from him.

“Hello, F!” Yamcha couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound of that voice. It was a welcome distraction from the turmoil inside his mind, “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. It’s been chaos the last few days.”

 _“I see,”_ F didn’t seem too bothered by that, _“well, as the commander of an army, I can certainly attest that ‘free’ time can be somewhat difficult to obtain.”_

“Yeah, you’ve got that right…” Yamcha sighed as he leaned against the tree more, and looked up into the stars, wondering where F was out there in the Universe… “so uh…” he didn’t really know what to talk about, so he decided that maybe he should get to know this enigmatic stranger, “I’ve kind of had a bad day, would you mind telling me what you did today?”

 _“What I did?”_ F sounded a little suspicious again, but after a brief pause, he seemed to consider his options, and spoke again, _“my role as commander means a lot of meetings, a lot of paperwork, and very little time to do much else. In truth, I don’t get to have a lot of ‘fun’, as one would call it, although one of my favourite activities would be either intimidating people into doing what I want, or simply killing them.”_

Yamcha got a bit of a chill at the last two words, and wondered if it was a past time for F to kill insubordinate soldiers. He said it with such a casual, flippant air that for the first time, Yamcha felt intimidated himself.

“Killing people, huh…” he let out a nervous chuckle, “I-I guess you’d have to sometimes… clear out the bad eggs and betrayers?”

F chuckled a little, _“if you say so~”_

Well, wishes of stopping the saiyans with F’s help casually flew out the window at that. He doubted that F would be interested in helping out, not with such a casual air towards murdering his own subordinates.

 _“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say YOU sounded intimidated right now, Chai~”_ F’s tone was teasing.

“I’m-I’m not intimidated!”

A very amused, and slightly dark laugh, answered him in response to that, _“you’re lying~”_

“Meanie,” Yamcha had to huff as F continued to chuckle, “fine, maybe a little,” he relented, “but ONLY a little.”

 _“Whatever you say,”_ F’s voice was downright playful in response.

Yamcha found himself smiling fully for the first time that day, and the stars seemed just that little bit clearer tonight, “Hey F… you’re in space right now, right?”

_“Yes?”_

“What’s that like?”

There was a pause for a moment before F responded, _“you have not yet achieved space travel?”_

“Well, not me personally,” Yamcha sighed softly, “there’s a few people on my planet who have, and a few aliens who found their way here, but we haven’t really conquered the heavens just yet.”

 _“Hmmm…”_ F sounded thoughtful, _“that explains much,”_ there was another brief pause as F took a sip of a drink, from the sound of it, and spoke once more, _“perhaps your kind will achieve space flight for everyone in your lifetime…”_

“That would be _so_ cool,” Yamcha grinned, “I’d love to travel up there, just like you.”

F chuckled softly, _“I have long since lost the wanderlust that accompanies many who have not been raised among the stars… I cannot say if such a thing would be in your best interests, although I could simply recruit you into my army, and that would solve the trouble~”_

It was Yamcha’s turn to laugh at that, “nah, you wouldn’t want me. I’m not exactly soldier material. I mean, I can fight pretty dang well, but killing people isn’t really something I like.”

 _“Such a shame,”_ there was a playful pout in F’s voice, _“ah well. I have no use for pacificts.”_

Yamcha couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved. He didn’t really want to make fighting his living anymore. Maybe once, in the past, but he just had the worst luck when it came to tournaments.

He had no idea how his luck would fare serving in some kind of space military, and decided he may as well share that.

“I’m kind of glad for that,” Yamcha responded, bemused, “my luck is pretty crappy in fighting tournaments, so I doubt it’d translate well to the military.”

 _“Tournaments, you say?”_ F seemed mildly curious at that, _“you are a warrior?”_

“Yeah,” Yamcha grinned, “I’m pretty strong! I’m actually training up to fight some invaders coming soon.”

 _“I see,”_ there was a hint of something dark, something sinister, that made Yamcha shiver again at the hidden tone he more felt than heard from F. Part of him was afraid, but the other part was endlessly curious as to who he could be. What he looked like.

 _“Well then, I have some duties to attend to for the rest of my evening,”_ F eventually said, _“good evening, Chai.”_

“Goodnight…” Yamcha said as the line went dead, and he closed his eyes as he took the scouter off.

He now knew that F might be trouble for Earth if he ever found out about it, and while he wanted to keep talking to this fascinating being… he knew he had to be careful. It was with that in mind that he crawled into his tent, and fell asleep.

The scouter was still loosely grasped in his hand.


	4. Vanilla Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza has a bad day, and decides to call his new aquaintence in order to help him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit sick atm, so the next chapter will be delayed somewhat. Enjoy this one though ^^!

_I'll show you a place_   
_High on the desert plain_   
_Where the streets have no name, oh oh_

U2 - Where the Streets have No Name

 

* * *

 

Why was being a dictator never straightforward, Frieza mused to himself angrily as he incinerated yet _another_ incompetent staff member. Good help was so very hard to find these days - even Zarbon and Dodoria had their moments where he nearly incinerated them. Nearly.

So, it was with great irritation that Frieza retired to his quarters with a slam of his door and a snarl. He went straight over to his wine cabinet, pulled out a bottle, and chugged half of it in one go.

The burn of the alcohol hit him quickly, being relatively small and the alcohol being relatively strong, but it did its job. It took the edge off of his bad mood, and the sting from his temper. He set the rest of the bottle on top of the cabinet after pouring a glass for himself, and went over to sit by his window on his cushy couch.

Despite not being as entranced with the stars as many other species were, there was something relaxing about watching them rush past as they headed towards their next destination. He sighed deeply as the alcohol did its job at thoroughly relaxing him from the day’s hussle and bussle. His tail even started to flick gently to show his contentment returning.

Frieza rested there for a little while and thought about absolutely nothing other than the alcohol relaxing his muscles and giving him a warmth in the pit of his belly. He turned his head and noticed that he had left his scouter sitting on the small, perfectly polished mini table beside his couch, and blinked as a thought entered his mind.

He had heard from Chai a couple of times now, besides the first time they had ‘initiated’ contact, and each conversation had been… relaxing. In the mood he was in, relaxation was something he wouldn’t mind more of.

He reached out and picked it up, and then set it on his head. He selected Chai’s frequency (highlighted in blue) and clicked it.

It only took a moment for Chai to pick up, _“Hey F! Could you hold on a moment, please? Just got my hands full--woah!”_

Frieza blinked once, and he had to chuckle as he heard some cursing in the background, some sizzling sounds, and the clangs that sounded like what he had vaguely heard from the kitchens in the very rare times he had passed by them. Was Chai cooking himself some food?

It only took a moment before the other man responded, _“sorry about that, I didn’t want my food to burn. How are you?”_

“So you WERE cooking,” Frieza smirked - of course he was right, “well, I certainly wouldn’t want you to starve. You’re too entertaining to die on me just yet.”

Chai giggled a little bit, a little nervous, but that was endearing for Frieza, as fear amused, and entertained, him. It was _exactly_ what he needed right now.

_“I’d rather not die of starvation, too, but don’t worry!”_ Chai’s voice was proud, _“I’m a pretty good chef!”_

“Hmmm, I wonder how you’d match up to my chef staff,” Frieza folded his arms, and his tail curled beside him, “they are some of the best in the universe, I’ll have you know.”

_“Oh jees,”_ Chai laughed, _“I doubt I could ever_ compare _! You must have incredible food every day!”_

“I suppose I do~” Frieza never really paid it much mind. He ate what he ate, and everyone else ate what everyone else ate. Money was no object to him, and what he wanted, he got, “what did you make for yourself?”

_“Oh, well, it’s a kind of dumpling with meat and vegetables inside,”_ Chai explained, _“and we put a savoury sauce on top, along with a creamy one. It’s called gyoza; it’s one of my favourite dishes!”_

“Interesting,” it was strange that, although the food sounded very… cheap… he almost wanted to try it. Almost.

_“Anyway, how are you?”_

The days troubles came back to him, and some anger came back to him, but the alcohol, plus the somewhat strangely calming presence of Chai on the other side of the scouter made him even _want_ to talk about his day. With that in mind, he sipped some more of his wine this time, and spoke with a soft undercurrent of pure rage.

“It was a _mess,_ Chai. Incompetence all around, and one of the… armies I command,” he had to be careful in how he worded himself, “was completely decimated by the opposing force. It took me actually going into combat myself to have those _cretins_ surrender, and at that point, I didn’t really care so much! Although,” he huffed a little, “I will say I was glad to hear some of them deciding to join my own forces… they were powerful, and I’m glad to add them to my empire.”

_“I see,”_ Chai had listened silently as Frieza ranted about his day, and his tone was low, though, _“I’m sorry to hear you had a rough day, although…”_ there was a smile in his voice, now, _“for you to take down a whole army… you must be a sight to behold on the battlefield!”_

Finally, Frieza felt his lips twitch in a smile. Genuine compliments always had a way of lifting his spirits, and for the compliments to be done not out of fear was something that Frieza didn’t experience very often, and it was one of the reasons that he was growing to like the com calls with Chai.

“You could say that,” his tail swirled as he settled back in his chair, “I don’t think anyone could match up to my power.”

_“I kind of hope I get to see it someday,”_ Chai responded thoughtfully, _“I have some powerful friends, but the way you sound… well… you just sound amazing!”_

Frieza couldn’t help but giggle, “you flatterer~”

_“Always the truth from me!”_

Frieza giggled again, his mood already significantly lifted, and for a moment, he actually believed Chai in his statement, and it was something that caught him by surprise. Trust was not something he gave out easily, and yet for just one moment… he trusted that Chai was not lying to him.

It was a strange feeling.

King Cold, his father, had drilled it into him to never trust anyone, even King Cold himself. Being a rebellious child with incredible power, Frieza had no interest in trusting anyone anyway. There was one person who he had been… closer to than most as a child, and then as a teen, but he had learned soon enough that said person had only gotten close to him because Frieza was royalty, and wanted the privileges associated with that.

He had killed that person, his father’s words ringing in his ears as a warning, and swore to never let anyone close again.

_“Maybe someday, we could meet, and I could cook you a meal!”_ Chai offered, bringing Frieza out of his thoughts.

“Maybe,” he didn’t know how he felt about meeting up with this enigmatic stranger, but he supposed that if they ever did meet, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “But for now, I will leave you to your meal.”

_“Talk to you soon, F!”_ and with that, Chai hung up.

Frieza sighed softly and set the scouter aside. He felt much better after the phone call, and the wine, and it didn’t take him long to strip himself of his armour and go to sleep.

There was a slight smile on his lips as he did.


	5. Stop Looking Start Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha ends up calling Frieza when he's not at his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, but it's a good distraction to write :P Enjoy the chapter!

_Good morning and good night_   
_I wake up at twilight_   
_It's gonna be alright_   
_We don't even have to try_   
_It's always a good time_

Owl City - Good Time

 

* * *

 

A month after he had first contacted F, things reached a point with Bulma that Yamcha felt he had no option but to leave for a while.

They had been off and on for a while, and at the moment, Yamcha felt like he needed some time to be ‘off’ the relationship bandwagon to assess his situation. He still loved Bulma very much, and he still cared about her (and he knew that feeling was mutual) and that he probably wouldn’t be gone long, but with his training heading into full swing, Yamcha didn’t really have much time for relationships as it was.

He was training with Tien while he was away from his girlfriend, and they fought hard for days on end. Yamcha didn’t have a lot of time to call F. That, and he wanted to keep his contact with his mystery friend a secret for the time being. He didn’t want to go through the trouble of explaining who his contact was, and why he had to do it through a scouter.

It wasn’t for yet another two weeks where he went off into the mountains for some meditation at night that he pulled out his scouter, set it on his head, and called the ever growing familiar channel.

F took a while to answer, but when he did, he sounded rather out of it, _“Mmm… yeeees?”_

Yamcha did a double take at that. Why did F sound… was he _drunk?_ “Hey F, it’s Chai. Are… you okay?”

 _“Mmmng, I’m perrrfect, my dear Chai~”_  F slurred, and Yamcha was certain that he was very, very drunk, _“I’m lying on my bed right now, thinking of you, mmm…”_

Yamcha started to grin, though the comment made it clear that something was off, “F… how many wine bottles do you have on your bed?”

_“‘Bout 5, m’think.”_

He giggled at that, “F… are you _drunk?”_

 _“No,”_ the smooth voice huffed indignantly at him, _“you shut up, handsome voice… ‘m not drunk.”_

Yamcha had to hide his giggling. He couldn’t believe he had caught F drunk.

“You’re kind of adorable right now.”

 _“I’ve killed men for less, you know, Chai…”_ Frieza practically purred, though there was no malice in his tone whatsoever. It was so endearing that Yamcha had to let some of the snickers out, _“stop laughing!”_

“I can’t help it,” Yamcha giggled, “you’re so cute right now! I’ve never heard you drunk!”

 _“Father hosted a party… ‘may have drunk spiked punch. Very spiked,”_ F slurred. Yamcha heard a rustle, and assumed correctly that F was rolling over on his bed, _“haha, the room is spinning. Weeeee…”_

Yamcha had to giggle again. Of all the things he expected when calling his mysterious friend, him being drunk was not what he expected. It was a nice surprise, though, as it was clear F was safe, being on his bed, so Yamcha didn’t feel bad about having a chuckle at his behavior.

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked, and F had to snicker through the com.

 _“Awww, you’re worried about meee, that’s so adorable,”_ there was something very playful in his tone, and something else that Yamcha wasn’t sure how to read, but it made his cheeks warm just a little.

“Well… you’re drunk, and we’re friends, right?” he asked a little nervously. He wasn’t sure _what_ their relationship was, if he was honest with himself.

There was a pause on the other end as F seemed to contemplate this himself. Then, in his drunken way, he laughed for a moment and spoke, _“suuuuure, okay, let’s be ‘friends’! Never had one of them, may as well,”_ and he erupted into giggles again.

Yamcha couldn’t make heads or tails of that response, and he decided that maybe he should leave Frieza for the evening, as he didn’t think he’d get much sense out of him.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, unusually, Yamcha was awoken by the sound of his scouter ringing. He had flown back to Tien’s place after his ‘meditation’, and it was lucky that he had a room on his own.

He answered after a yawn, “hello?”

_“What happened last night.”_

Yamcha blinked. He had never heard F sound so… _cranky._

“Uuuh… you got drunk,” he began to explain, “and I rang you, and we had a short chat before I left you for the night.”

Silence greeted him for a moment before F spoke again, his voice highly suspicious, _“what_ kind _of ‘chat’ are we talking about?”_

“Oh, well… you were giggly, and complimented my voice, but that was all, really,” Yamcha was wondering where this conversation was going, or why F was so very suspicious about the call.

There was another band of silence after Yamcha’s statement, and he heard F sigh, _“that’s good.”_

“Uhh… how are you feeling, by the way? You drank an awful lot,” he had no idea what F’s alcohol tolerance was, or how big he was, so he didn’t know if this was normal for him or if it was rare.

Though, it being rare would explain why F was so suspicious.

 _“I am fine,”_ F replied with a bit of edge to his tone that indicated that was likely a lie, _“I simply did not wish to… do or say something that… nevermind.”_

Yamcha merely chuckled a little bit, “if it helps, I thought it was kind of cute.”

 _“Cute?!”_ F sounded outraged, and Yamcha had to laugh as F yelled about not being cute in the slightest. “What’s wrong with being cute?”

 _“I---”_ F growled through the line, and huffed, _“you know what, forget it, you primitive cretin.”_

“Nice to talk to you too, F,” Yamcha heard the com click, and he had to giggle to himself. Tien actually came in with Puar to ask why he was laughing so much, but he couldn’t really say other than he had a funny dream.

He hadn’t found out the reason for the oddly timed call, but it gave him a great start to the morning.


	6. Roll with It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza learns of Bulma.

_You're talking trouble when you move this fast_   
_You're never certain that the light will last_   
_You've got to wonder when the place will blow_   
_Leaving nothing but a bed of coals._

John Farnham - Hearts on Fire

 

* * *

 

Their next interaction was a little bit tense, given that Frieza didn’t really know how to handle being _teased._ Normally, _he_ was the one who teased people, not the opposite.

As much as he wanted to, though, he couldn’t fault Chai for that. He had been the one completely drunk, and therefore, his fault, but it wasn’t as though he wanted to face that, ever. He didn’t take blame - his subordinates did. And so, he had been in a bad mood in the week following the call, and what was becoming his outlet for that was the _source_ of his malcontent.

It took awhile for Frieza to call Chai back, but he did, one evening, when he was simply too bored to do anything else but drink and talk to this strange, enigmatic man.

When he called, Chai answered after a couple of moments, and he seemed very pleased to hear from Frieza (as he should, Frieza thought to himself smugly.) _“Hey F! Nice to hear from you! It’s been a while.”_

“Indeed,” whether it was his voice, or something else, Frieza felt himself calm down, much to his chagrin, and found he had let go the little ‘drunk’ incident without too much fanfare, “I needed some time to myself.”

 _“That’s okay, we all need that sometimes,”_ Chai offered in understanding, not knowing that _he_ was the reason for the time alone, _“I’ve just been training, the usual. Although, I at least sorted things out with Bulma, so that’s a plus.”_

“Bulma?” Frieza blinked. This was the first he had heard of anyone by that name.

 _“Oh, uh, she’s… well, she’s my girlfriend, but we’ve been having problems… for a long time, really,”_ for the first time, Chai sounded downcast.

Frieza wasn’t sure what to think for a moment, as he felt an unknown emotion claw at his chest when the word ‘girlfriend’ was spoken. It very quickly went away, and he was certain that he had imagined it… but it left him rather baffled. Still, he had not expected Chai to be involved with anyone, although from the sounds of it, it was a relationship that was very rocky. He settled back into his usual spot in his quarters against the high ceiling window, a glass of wine in his hand, and rested back against the cosy couch.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic about this… woman?” Frieza sometimes forgot other races were not monogender, as his was.

 _“We’ve known each other for a long time, and she can be really wonderful!”_ Chai seemed, to Frieza, to almost be trying to convince himself at this point, _“but it’s hard, you know? She flies off the handle at the slightest thing, and honestly, I just can’t handle her during those times,”_ Chai paused for a moment before speaking once more, _“ah, sorry to bother you about all of this…”_

“No, please go on,” Frieza slowly started to smirk. This kind of talk… his tail flicked in almost satisfaction. He didn’t like this Bulma from what he heard just now of her, and frankly? This interesting being…

He didn’t want her with him.

 _“I made her dinner - from scratch, even! And… I just felt like she didn’t even appreciate it. She just ate it, and then went right back to work!”_ Chai sounded frustrated now, and Frieza fed on it like the delicious wine he was sipping. It tasted oh so much more divine.

_“I just don’t know what to do.”_

“Clearly she is a fool if she is not seeing your obvious blatant efforts at wooing her,” Frieza said simply, “and therefore, doesn’t deserve your time.”

Chai made a surprised noise, followed by a moment of silence, before saying softly, _“you’re the first person who’s ever said that to me… most people think_ I’m _the one at fault for all of this…”_

“Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t,” Frieza shrugged, “I do not know enough about her or you to know if that’s the case, but from what you’ve said, it sounds like something you needed to hear.”

 _“Yeah… it was, in a way,”_ Chai’s smile was heard through his voice, _“I still love her, and I think I always will, but it’s nice to be told that our relationship troubles aren’t just my fault all the time.”_

Frieza had to wonder what the heck was wrong with the society he was from, or those he knew, but it seemed rather obnoxious to him that, if Chai was right, only _he_ was being blamed for relationship troubles when relationships were a two way street.

Well, in his case they weren’t, either people did what he wanted or he disposed of them, that simple. But he knew that for most people, it was two ways. Heck, he had even tricked dignitaries from other worlds and other places that brought planets from him that their ‘business partnership’ was in fact that.

What it was, however, was Frieza using them.

“Have it your way,” was all Frieza responded with, and Chai chuckled a bit sadly.

_“Hey, thanks for listening to me… no one else really likes hearing me talk about Bulma.”_

That odd feeling was back in his chest, but it was slightly warmer, and different. Frieza quickly ignored it and huffed, “yeah well, don’t expect me to put up with you whining about your ‘girlfriend’ _all_ the time, you hear?”

Chai chuckled a bit happier at that, _“it’s a deal.”_

Frieza drank the rest of his wine as Chai asked him how he had been, and they continued to talk for a bit longer before he had to go. Frieza watched the line go dead, and he wondered… what had that strange feeling in his chest been?

He had never felt it before.

The only thing that had come close to any kind of interest or fluttering had been with that childhood friend of his, who he had liked quite a lot. Things had started to get heated between the two before he found out about his goals, and incinerated his disgusting carcass into ash.

He was very, _very_ glad he had never been… _intimate_ with that man. His pulse quickened in rage at the very thought.

And yet now…

No.

He decided not to ponder it. It would only make him angry.

 

It, at least, chased away the foreign sensations that still lingered a few moments after the com call.


	7. I can't say no to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worn out from training, Yamcha and Frieza share an equally cosy night together.

_When I am down and, oh, my soul, so weary;_   
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_   
_Then I am still and wait here in the silence,_   
_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

Secret Garden - You Raise Me Up

 

* * *

 

Calls between the two began to become more frequent, as Yamcha found that F was a calming presence to the chaos that was his life at the moment. With the incoming invasion of the saiyans, to his work in baseball (that was on somewhat of a hiatus at the moment) and making things work with Bulma… the only times Yamcha really had time to himself were at night.

The time when F had said it was okay to call.

Sometimes, Yamcha went and had a shower, and then went straight to sleep, but more often than not, he gave F a call to see what he was up to. Occasionally, he got no answer, but most times, F answered and mostly ranted about the latest incompetency among his staff.

Either F had very high standards, or he needed to do better interviews. When he said that, F laughed harder than he had ever heard, and agreed with him.

For Yamcha, he rarely got much of a chance to talk about his own issues. He felt that F was fairly self absorbed, but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Besides his occasional issues with Bulma, he didn’t really have much to talk about. It was kind of nice to hear about someone out there whose life seemed so very different from his, and it was a relief to just listen to F talk to him in that lovely, smooth voice of his all about this and that.

It was just great to step outside of his own world, if only for a little while.

A few months had passed since he had grabbed the scouter and accidentally made contact with F, a mistake he didn’t regret. It was after a shower, from a particularly brutal day of training, that Yamcha picked up the scouter and flopped onto his bed. He was exhausted, but his muscles were only partially relaxed, and Bulma wasn’t around to help him out.

He rolled over onto his back with a sigh, hit the scouter, and took a moment to call the ever so familiar frequency, highlighted in pink.

F picked up nearly instantly; _“Hello, dear Chai~”_

Yamcha instantly smiled, “heya, F. How are you?”

 _“For once, I have nothing to really complain about,”_ F chuckled a little, _“it’s a change that I_ quite _like. Competence has a way of making even trivial matters much more bearable.”_

“I take it interviews are helping in that matter?” Yamcha teased a little.

F scoffed, but it was in good humour, _“heh, you could say that. It has certainly made weeding out the nuisances in my army much, much easier…”_

“I’m glad work is better for you,” Yamcha smiled, but then he yawned deeply, “oh, excuse me… today has been hectic.”

 _“It’s rare to hear you tired, Chai,”_ F spoke in a more serious tone, _“what have you been doing?”_

Yamcha sighed at that and leaned back into his pillow some, the scouter still on his head as he did, “it’s nothing really different, I guess, but…” he paused for a moment, and F was silent on the other end, waiting patiently for him to continue, “I guess… I’m doubting if I’ll be strong enough to fight the invasion coming to my planet. I’m doing my best, of course, but I’m not having much luck increasing my power.”

Yamcha sighed again and poked the scouter a couple of times to bring up his power level, “my power level has only increased by 500 points from my previous level before I started training. My friend Tien has gone up by 800. It just kind of feels like I’m being left behind, you know?”

Silence greeted him on the other end of the line for a short moment, and if it wasn’t for the fact that the screen on the scouter still showed he was connected, he thought F might’ve hung up. However, the smooth voice returned, but it sounded slightly unsure himself.

 _“I… don’t think I can relate to something like that,”_ he offered, _“I was born with immense power. As far as I am aware, I am the strongest of my entire race.”_

“Wow…” Yamcha said softly, “that must be some feeling… I’m the third strongest of my race, myself. I don’t know how much room there is for me left to grow, though.”

_“That I cannot answer, either.”_

“Yeah…” Yamcha turned his head to look out the window, and he thought to himself for a moment. As he did, F spoke again, again in that unsure tone.

 _“You remind me of… someone I knew. He, too, was always trying to catch up to my power. I assume he worked very hard to do so, I didn’t pay attention, really. But he never made it to my level,”_ F seemed smug at that, _“however,”_ his voice turned back to the usual tone he used when talking to Yamcha, and it made him think that F might just be smiling, wherever he was, _“I am hoping you will be, well,_ me, _in this context, yes?”_

Yamcha couldn’t help but smile at that; “You always know just what to say to cheer me up, you know that, right?”

F laughed softly on the other end of the line, _“you would be the first to say that to me.”_

“But it’s true!” Yamcha sat up, holding the scouter in place on his head, “whenever I call you, I always feel better after we talk, even if it’s about something… well, mundane, or just stuff that’s bothering us! I guess…” he scratched his cheek bashfully, as he felt his cheeks warm ever so slightly.

“I guess I’m just trying to say… I really like talking to you, F,” Yamcha smiled softly into the darkness, the only light was the moon outside, an odd street lamp, and the glow of his scouter.

Another pause for a moment before F responded with a gentle laugh, _“you would be foolish_ not _to enjoy my company, I would think?”_

“Definitely,” Yamcha laughed back, and the two shared a moment of laughter together before F took a minute to speak again.

_“Talking to you has… been a welcome distraction for me, as well, I must confess.”_

“I’m glad it’s mutual,” why is it that when he said that, he felt his chest pound a little, and his cheeks warm more. It was almost like…

It was almost like confessing to a crush.

That couldn’t be, right? He had Bulma… and all he knew about F was the bare minimum of what he had gathered from their various phone calls. How is it that he could feel anything more than the bare minimum of friendship from a _voice?_

A beautiful voice, no matter, but a voice nonetheless…

He shook these thoughts from his mind, and he felt a lot better. His muscles had relaxed, and he felt as though he could sleep now.

“Hey, F?”

_“Yes?”_

“I think I should get some sleep now, but…”

_“But?”_

“Do… do you think…” he was kind of embarrassed to ask, “maybe someday… when this invasion is all taken care of… could we meet someday?”

There was a pause at the other end, and Yamcha felt his eyes drooping as he lay back on the bed, but before he went to sleep, he heard F say;

_“I’d like that.”_

Yamcha slept well that night. Little did he know, his companion stayed on the line after he had fallen asleep for some time before it disconnected, and the scouter’s glow turned off.


	8. Song from a Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza ponders what it means to have such a strange connection to someone he barely knows.

_One sails the seas of life and believes_  
_The storms will lead you home_  
_These open roads will call you with the promise_  
_You'll walk the Earth alone_

Globus - The Promise

 

* * *

 

Fate had a way of making him wonder what kind of games it wanted to play with him, Frieza thought, as he set his scouter aside on his bedside table.

He had finally hung up the call with Chai, when the man had fallen asleep. He could hear him breathing, and for some reason, Frieza just… didn’t want to hang up just yet.

It was bizarre, it was all a manner of odd for him, and yet, he didn’t feel anger or frustration. It just felt… _right._

Why it did, he didn’t know. Why was it that a simple, sensible sounding, handsome voice had become something that he rather enjoyed listening to?

How was it that that voice… he had told him things that in some respects, he had told no other being? Even if he hid the information, even if he said no names… why was it that he felt compelled to cheer him when he really had no idea how to do it?

How come it _worked_ with Chai, when everyone else in his entire life, he just wanted to squash underneath his foot and be done with it?

Frieza huffed and went to take a spa bath to try and think things over.

Once his armour was shed, he tossed them aside and settled into the hot water with a content sound. There were few things he enjoyed more than wine, but hot baths certainly counted. The ambience, the scent of the water mixed with his favourite soaps, and the time alone without idiots bothering him…

The only thing that was both a downside and an upside was that he was left alone to his thoughts. In this case, it was a mixture of both.

He wanted to think about Chai, and he also didn’t want to think about him. It was difficult.

Frieza knew that he liked Chai a lot more than most other people, which, frankly, wasn’t saying a great deal. Frieza in general didn’t like people; they were only tools to get what he wanted, which to say was Universal domination. How Chai worked into that… he didn’t really know at this point.

It was frustrating to have this… almost addictive enjoyment of someone’s company, and just a voice, at that.

Just a voice…

That didn’t feel quite right to Frieza, either.

Somehow, in their months of talking, Chai had _become_ something to Frieza. A contact that knew him not as the great and powerful Lord Frieza, feared by the entire universe, but someone who just knew him as F, the somewhat charming, charismatic being on a whole other world. At least, that’s how he imagined Chai saw him.

He sunk further into the water and huffed under it, sending bubbles streaming to the surface. He didn’t need to breathe, but it was a habit of sorts whenever he was frustrated or annoyed. He probably picked it up by being surrounded by those that _did_ need to breathe his entire life.

He couldn’t deny that Chai was something that he enjoyed, even if, by all logical reasoning, he shouldn’t. Chai offered nothing towards his business, either status or money currently. However...

He decided it was something he would _not_ lose. To anything… or any one.  


* * *

 

The next evening, Frieza called Chai. He answered quickly, and his voice was tired, but cheerful, _“hey, F! How are you?”_

“Oh, you know, same as always,” Frieza smirked and settled snugly into his couch, “still rich, still gorgeous, still the best commander in this Universe.”

Chai laughed at that, _“I can believe it.”_

“Ooh? Even the gorgeous part?” Frieza sipped his wine.

 _“W-well,”_ Chai stammered, which Frieza thought was kind of cute, _“sure! I mean, I don’t know what you look like… but I’m sure you’re gorgeous!”_

“Aren’t you a flatterer~” Frieza teased, “or…” he smirked wider, “you’re just saying that to satisfy me~?”

 _“Wha--no! I mean, of course not, um---”_ Chai stopped his stammering when Frieza laughed at it, to which he whined, _“Eeeffffff,”_ with a distinct pout in his voice. Frieza found that to be even funnier.

He’d have to tease his friend a bit more often.

“So, how are you, my dear Chai?” Frieza asked.

 _“I’m still training every day, and my power is growing… steadily, I guess,”_ Chai laughed a little, though it sounded a touch sad, _“and everyone is doing their best to prepare for the invasion. Not much is really going on here.”_

“It is rather annoying that our lives have dipped into the mundane…” Frieza sighed, and secretly wished that he had more to talk about, “at least it’s better than dealing with the pathetic annoyances that make up my more… uncivilised staff members, you could say.”

His newer army members, while decently strong, were very uncultured. Frieza almost wanted to toss them out of the airlock as it stood!

They continued to talk for a short time, as there wasn’t much left to say, and soon, Frieza was left to himself and his thoughts, It wasn’t something he was very willing to deal with currently, if he had to admit. Thoughts were dangerous, and they ranged from calm to outrage at the drop of a hat.

But just before Chai hung up, Frieza started a signal trace. He had to know where he was...

He watched as the loading bar did as much on Chai’s scouter, however, the result showed that it was too far out of range to detect from where Frieza currently was. He tsk-ed and put his scouter on the table beside his couch, his tail slapping against the ground in agitation.

The mystery of Chai grew deeper for him as not only did he know very little about him, but he couldn’t even detect his scouter! He should’ve been able to do that!

Did Chai not want to be traced? He drank some more wine and put that out of his mind… no, his signal was often weak as it was.

It wasn’t hard to think that his scouter simply couldn’t detect him.

Such a shame.

Frieza sighed softly to himself and stared out into the stars as he drunk himself into a stupor, only one thought on his mind;

_‘Where are you, Chai…’_


	9. Take me away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha makes some choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things have happened IRL, the next chapter might take a little longer to post, but I hope you will enjoy this one! Things are moving~

_Oh, no_   
_My walls are gonna break_   
_So close_   
_It's more than I can take_   
_I'm so tired of turning and running away_   
_When love just isn't safe_

Britt Nicole - Safe  


* * *

 

It didn’t take long for things to rapidly decline between Yamcha and Bulma again. At first, things were fantastic, and Yamcha could tell that Bulma was doing her best to not fly into jealous fits every time he had to sign autographs. He couldn’t help what his fans did, after all.

Four months before the saiyans were due to arrive, however, they had a massive fight that Bulma decided, this time, that they were on a break.

Yamcha took no time at all to move out, though while he was packing his bags, Bulma came into what was his training room and saw him put the scouter in his bag.

“So THAT’S where that got to,” she exclaimed, and Yamcha froze as she came over, “you took out out of my lab?!”

“I’ve... been using it to track my progress,” Yamcha explained carefully, “since it reads power levels, Tien and I have been using it when we train.”

Bulma looked suspicious, and Yamcha sighed, “I’m not sure what else you think I’d do--”

“There are communication channels on it.”

To which, Yamcha actually got mad about, “seriously? What kind of woman could I _possibly_ call on the _scouter,_ Bulma?”

“Well I don’t know!” Bulma was quick to get angry again, “but you probably did!”

“Well, it’s none of your business now,” Yamcha had had enough, “I really don’t care _what_ you think, Bulma. I know what I did and didn’t do, and I _never,”_ to which he emphasized with a gentle jab in her direction, “cheated on you. And I _never will.”_

Bulma opened her mouth to yell something back, but Yamcha merely brushed past her, his bags in capsules now, and walked out with her yelling obscenities as he did.

 

* * *

 

It was sort of a relief to be at his own little house. He was glad he made the decision to invest in a place of his own, and fully furnished, too! All he had to do was clean up around the place and wash the linen, to which Puar was happy to help with.

It wasn’t until he settled into his new home, with his best friend at his side, did the reality of the situation hit him. He loved Bulma, and he always would, he felt… but right now, the crushing reality of the fact that he was single again _hurt._ He put his head in his hands as Puar made him a cup of tea, and he let a few tears fall.

Puar didn’t disturb him as he did, and set the tea down. After about ten minutes, Yamcha had calmed down enough to drink the tea.

He made a call to Tien to tell him he was taking a break from training for the day, and why. They talked for a while; Tien concluded that perhaps Bulma just wasn’t the right person for him, and it was something he had been thinking for quite some time, but didn’t want to voice.

He didn’t want to entirely give up on the relationship, but dating other people might be a wise choice in due time. For now, he simply sighed to himself, and went to grab his jacket.

“Puar, I’m going grocery shopping - wanna come?”

“Sure!” The feline flew over to perch on his friend’s shoulder, and together they left the house.  


* * *

 

When they got back, the fridge was stocked, the pantry was full, and Yamcha made himself dinner for himself and Puar. He took a leaf out of F’s book and even had some wine. It made him smile a little bit, and it also made him think of his friend.

He wondered if it would be okay to talk to him… it was still early yet, at 7:30pm or so, and although F had called him earlier than that, he didn’t know if the opposite was true. Still…

He really wanted to talk to him.

He _needed_ to talk to him.

With some hesitation, he reached out for the scouter on his kitchen bench and picked it up. He looked at it, and put it on his head, then dialed the highlighted number.

F answered after a few moments, _“Chai?”_ he sounded surprised to hear from him, but not angry.

“Hey F,” Yamcha said softly, “I’m sorry to call you earlier than you said was okay, but--”

 _“Never mind that,”_ F interrupted, which helped Yamcha feel a bit more confident, _“something must be fairly urgent for you to ring me earlier than normal.”_

“I really needed to talk to you,” Yamcha offered, and he heard F huff, _“I should hope so! Now, what is it?”_

“... Bulma and I broke up.”

F remained silent for a moment before he spoke once more, _“I... see. I’m guessing here, but is that… a bad thing for you?”_

Yamcha quickly had to remind himself that F, from what he had noted from their talks, was a bit _stunted_ in some areas of life. This looked like one of them.

“Yeah… it’s a bad thing. I mean, I know we had problems, but I still loved her very much,” Yamcha decided to explain, “and now she’s not here anymore… it’s a bit of a shock, and I’m pretty sad about it.”

_“And talking to me helps that… sadness?”_

Yamcha smiled, a warmth in his chest lighting up from the ache of the day, “yeah… a lot, actually.”

 _“I see,”_ F seemed smug now, _“I would like to think that_ anyone _who gets the pleasure of talking to me would enjoy themselves, so you were wise to choose me as the one to talk to!”_

Yamcha laughed for the first time that day, “you’re so adorable sometimes, F?”

 _“Sometimes?”_ the other man teased.

“Okay, all the time, but sometimes more than others. Better?” Yamcha teased back.

 _“I think I can allow that~”_ F chuckled, _“although, you would be the first, other than my father, to label me as ‘adorable’.”_

“I guess I’m pretty lucky then!” Yamcha laughed as he lay back on the couch.

F chuckled softly, _“oh, if only you knew…”_

There was nothing sinister in his tone, but Yamcha shivered anyway. F was simply so mysterious, that sometimes he was very hard for him to read. But something… something told him that what he got to do with F, not many, if anyone else, were allowed to do. He thought about how he constantly complained about incompetence in his staff, and the casual air he referred to outright killing some of them…

It was with that thought that Yamcha smiled a bit nervously, “s-somehow… I think I understand a little…”

 _“He finally understands the sheer privilege of getting to talk to me, L--”_ F stopped himself short, _“ahem, to me, is! Very, very few people get to simply call me on a whim and talk to me about anything, you know~”_

“Heh, yeah, I got that feeling…” Yamcha sighed a little, and his smile grew softer, “hey, F?”

_“Yes, Chai?”_

“Thank you for always listening to me,” he offered sincerely to the voice on the other end of the scouter.  
  
F remained silent for just a moment, but responded with a tone Yamcha couldn’t quite decipher, _“you’re welcome.”_


	10. Break my Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza reflects.

_I'm strong enough_   
_I've always told myself_   
_I never wanna need somebody else_   
_But I've already fallen from that hill_   
_So I'm dropping my guard,_   
_Here's your chance at my heart_

Britt Nicole - Safe

 

* * *

 

Frieza wouldn’t deny it anymore if he admitted it to himself, but he probably would if anyone other than Chai asked him, but he was _absolutely inwardly delighted_ that Chai had kicked his ‘girlfriend’ or whatever she was called to the curb. Why he was so delighted, he refused to acknowledge even to himself, even if it was right there, in plain sight.

Frieza _liked_ Chai. He liked him a lot more than he knew he probably should’ve, given how little he knew about the man and that he was merely a _damned voice._

Who the hell got _warm fuzzies_ as Captain Ginyu had once said from a _voice?_ Wasn’t that the kind of thing that one would normally get from… having _sexual_ interactions?!

It was no surprise to himself that he was in a particularly horrible mood upon discovering this… enigmatic feeling. All he knew was that he enjoyed Chai’s company, didn’t want it to stop, and that he was glad he had dumped that _woman_ who was making him miserable!

When he was around others, aside from the Ginyu force, of which were so ridiculous they often distracted him _completely_ with their antics, he was antsy and annoyed. When he was alone, however…

Frieza was very, very content.

He had his wine, he had his books to read, and most importantly, he had his scouter, the only connection he had to the mysterious Chai. He had been busy reading over some documentation and then to his book before his eyes wandered over to the scouter.

He reached out and traced it with his index finger for a moment, and let his pointed nail scrape it slightly… Most of him, all of him, wanted to continue this connection to Chai, but the small part of him that insisted he shouldn’t was stopping him briefly.

It didn’t take him more than a second to shake that off, pick up the scouter, and dial the oh so familiar frequency.

Chai took a while to pick up this time, and greeted Frieza, _“Hey, F. Sorry… I just woke up from a nap.”_

“You sound a bit strange,” Frieza commented as he settled on his back on his bed, “funny… I’m lying on my bed as well~”

Chai chuckled at that, _“kind of strange to think about, huh? Us both on our beds, but billions of lightyears away, and yet still able to talk like this…”_

“Your signal _is_ quite weak, although I can still hear you just fine,” Frieza noted as he checked it once again. He ran a trace on it, just to see if it would work while he was in a conversation with the mystery man, but alas, it came up with the same error as last time. Dammit…

 _“I’m glad we can,”_ Chai spoke, a smile in his voice, _“it’s… been really great to have someone like you in my life.”_

Those were words he didn’t hear from pretty much anyone, and that annoying warmth in his gut grew. Frieza, for the first time, felt his cheeks warm up just a little. It somewhat irritated him that this voice could do that to him, but mostly, for now? He leaned into it.

“Oh my… if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me~” Frieza teased.

Chai spluttered on the other end, and Frieza couldn’t help but giggle at him, _“F-- I mean, well, y-you’re great and all, but--”_

“Buuuut~?” Frieza teased further.

 _“I uh… I guess… um…”_ Chai seemed to go from awkward to even more awkward, _“you’re a guy and all… and I’ve never really thought about… being with a guy, well, um,”_ Frieza decided to simply let Chai prattle on, though if it was anyone else, he probably would’ve snapped at them right now, _“I mean, I’ve liked guys before, but I’ve never dated one, and, and--”_

“Oh, goodness me, will you snap out of it?” Well, so much for that, “it was just a bit of harmless flirting, Chai! Although…” Frieza snickered a bit, “for you to be spluttering like this, I have to wonder if you _haven’t_ thought about ‘us’ before, hmmm~?”

 _“W-well…”_ Chai remained quiet for a moment, and Frieza had to wonder _himself_ if he was just messing with Chai, or if he was being serious, _“I was so focused on Bulma, I guess I didn’t think how sometimes we kind of… flirted…”_

“Mmmhmm…” For Frieza, it was just how he was. He was flirtatious by nature and that often helped with sales of planets. Sometimes dignitaries had attempted to _get physical_ with such things, but Frieza had a way of deflecting such advances, mostly with his tail, without angering such perverts.

With Chai, however… he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, and definitely not to himself, even, but _some_ of his flirtations had been a lot stronger than the usual. He did like the handsome voice, after all. So what if he flirted a bit more with him?

 _“I um… wouldn’t mind, if that went on more?”_ Chai managed to say, and Frieza smirked wider.

“Well good, since I had no intention of stopping~” he offered, which made Chai laugh nervously on the other end.

_“S-so… what’s new?”_

Frieza snickered a bit and said, “things have been interesting. I’ve heard some rumours recently that have me on course with a planet I hadn’t heard of before now. It’s in the ‘backwaters’ of the Universe, and not a place I generally frequent… but they have an interesting artifact there I wish to investigate.”

 _“That sounds interesting,”_ Chai certainly sounded curious, too, _“what are you gonna do with it once you get it?”_

“Ohoho… a gentleman has to keep some secrets, dear Chai~” Frieza teased, and Chai actually pouted, _“stingyyyy.”_

Frieza giggled at that, “you’ll find out eventually, I’m sure.”

He could only wonder, though, if his wish for immortality would still be the wish he wanted granted… of course, he still wanted that, but now?  
  
He wanted something _else,_ alongside it.


	11. More than That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha pushes things a bit further with F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating for this fanfic will go up to Mature next chapter. ;)

_I got mixed emotions_   
_Did I finally find me a river that could lead me out to the ocean?_   
_'Cause I've only ever known the kind of love_   
_That leaves you bodied and broken_   
_So forgive me for my mixed emotions, yeah yeah_

Backstreet Boys - Don’t go breaking my heart

 

* * *

 

Having F around, even if it was by scouter and only that, was a comfort that got him through the first few days of being on his own. He had been calling, or been called, daily now, and they always spoke, sometimes for hours, sometimes just for a little while.

But every single interaction left Yamcha smiling in the days that were hard. Along with F, Tien, Chiaotzu and Puar, he began to have good days training, even with the incoming threat. It seemed that F was making plans, as his talk had referred to travel a couple of times. He didn’t really elaborate, and truthfully… Yamcha was content _not_ knowing.

Sometimes, mystery was the spice of life, though he often wondered what F looked like… maybe one day he would ask.

It was Tien who noticed his good mood one morning when they were set for training that the other man finally asked, “you’re in a really good mood. Did something happen?”

“Well, sort of…” Yamcha had told no one about F, and he wasn’t sure if he _should_ tell anyone about him. It was a secret since he honestly had no idea who F was, but there was another way to play it…

“I’ve been chatting with a friend on the phone,” Yamcha offered, “and he just made me feel a lot better about Bulma and everything.”

“That’s good,” Tien, luckily, wasn’t one to pry, and just smiled a little before beginning some stretches, “do you like him, then?”

Or so he thought. Yamcha spat out the water he had just gulped down, “w-what?!”

Tien smirked a little, “I know you by now. You generally only get that happy after a hot date. So, do you like him? Do I know him?”

Yamcha thought his face might erupt into flames, “I-I don’t know how I feel, and no you don’t! And since when are you so curious about my love life?!”

“Since I noticed you more peppy at night, when Bulma isn’t around,” Tien shrugged. Yamcha inwardly smacked his head - curse his transparency! “So I just figured you might be interested in someone else.”

Truth be told, he hadn’t thought about F in a romantic light since he had started talking to him, but now that he thought about it… he got along very well with F, and they had flirted a lot, even more so now that Bulma was out of the picture.

Had he been unconsciously putting more of himself than he realised into the relationship between him and F? Truth be told… a small part of him thought that maybe, _maybe_ he did like F a bit more than some regular friend…

But, he reasoned with himself, he barely really even knew him! He didn’t even know what F _looked_ like! Was it really possible for him to be… _crushing_ on just a _voice?_

“I-I don’t think so!” Yamcha finally stuttered out, “o-or rather, it’s not something I’ve put much thought in!”

“Hmmm,” Tien merely offered a slight grin and shrugged, and said nothing else on the matter, to which Yamcha was grateful. He realised he had a lot of thinking to do, about F, and about the implications of their continued interactions.

The training went as normal, although there were moments that Tien noticed Yamcha being suitably distracted, and it didn’t take much to know why. It was obvious that whomever it was that Yamcha had on his mind was becoming more than just a friend.

For Tien, he only hoped things went better than with Bulma.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Yamcha went home to find his scouter ringing when he walked in the door. He grinned, tossed his shoes and hurried over to grab it.

“Hello?”

 _“There you are,”_ F seemed a bit annoyed, and upon checking the call history, Yamcha noticed he had called a couple of times, _“where were you?”_

“Ah, sorry, I was training. I only just got home.”

 _“Oh? You don’t use your scouter when you train?”_ F went from annoyed to curious.

“Nope, I don’t need to,” Yamcha grinned and tossed his shirt off and straight into his washing machine, “I can track my own improvement and ki development on my own. My friends I train with do that too.”

 _“Interesting…”_ F was contemplative, _“being able to do that is a very rare gift.”_

“Really?” Yamcha was surprised, given that all of the warriors on Earth could pick it up without too much trouble. He grinned at that, “well, I guess I am pretty great~”

F chuckled over the phone, his voice taking on a lower, seductive tone, _“is that so? I wonder if you could prove that somehow…”_

Yamcha swallowed, the tone catching him off guard, and suddenly, his face felt warmer, “h-how do you mean?”

 _“Oh, I’m sure I’ll figure out a way~”_ F teased, _“maybe the next time I call, if I’m in the mood~”_

“In… in the mood?” Was F really saying what Yamcha thought he was saying, or was he simply being perverse?

 _“Mhm…. not quite there yet,”_ F snickered, _“are you going to rush me, dear Chai?”_

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that,” Yamcha wasn’t sure what he was exactly ‘rushing’, but it seemed like the right answer.

 _“Good boy…”_ Okay, he wasn’t imagining it, F’s voice was downright _seductive_ at this point, “u-um, F?”

_“Yes?”_

“W-where are you going with this?”

‘F’ merely chuckled a little, and simply said, _“you already know. Goodnight, my dear Chai.”_ and just like that, the line went dead.

Yamcha took a moment to fall back onto his couch, a bit stunned at what had just happened. It had left no illusion as to what F actually thought of him, though.

It was clear that the attraction was mutual.


	12. Soldier of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza takes a bath with some company.

_May I ask you in?_  
_Shall I._  
_Shall I persuade you?_

Delain - The Gathering

 

* * *

 

“You certainly seem to be in high spirits lately, Lord Frieza!”

Zarbon had been the one to bring attention to his good mood, and it surprised Frieza. He hadn’t expected it to show, although Zarbon in particular had worked alongside him as his right hand man for quite some time. Even so, he merely smirked and said “is that so?” in a dismissive way.

If people noticed that he was pleased, then hopefully that spelt good things rather than bad. He knew that his army tended to stay far away from him when he was in a _bad_ mood, at least.

It had been a fairly calm day in his life, and Frieza was in the mood for something interesting to take him away from the monotony. It certainly got boring, being an Emperor… maybe that was why he enjoyed Chai’s company as much as he did. He never ceased to be entertaining.

Earlier than usual, he called Chai, and got no answer. He decided that his mystery friend must’ve been training for the time being, and resolved to call him later.

It was rather inconvenient being unable to simply summon the presence of someone he wanted to see. He had to be patient and make sure he matched the schedule that _he_ himself set down.

… why had he set a schedule? What had he been _thinking?!_

He flopped on his bed after entering his quarters, annoyed at himself for his paranoia, even if said paranoia kept him safe. It was quite the conundrum.

He shed his armour and speedo, since he intended on having a bath, when he paused upon taking his scouter off. What if… an evil grin crossed his face. Oh, that would trip Chai up quite a bit, since he had learned his species wore clothing.

He kept the scouter on as he turned the water on in his tub, and once it was full, he hopped in, and dialed Chai’s number.

This time, Chai answered, although he was panting rather hard. Frieza blinked at that, “Chai, is this a bad time? You sound out of breath.”

The response was pretty cheerful, _“no, this is perfect, F! I just got back from combat training is all. Man, I am soaked in sweat, ha ha! Gonna take my shirt off and try and cool down a bit.”_

The thought of Chai being shirtless certainly gave Frieza some… _ideas._ “I’m sure that you’re making quite the image right now... what do you look like, anyway?”

It was odd that he hadn’t asked that prior to this point. Maybe the mystery of it all was part of the charm, but now, he was curious. Would Chai be as handsome as his voice sounded? Frieza rather hoped so.

 _“Well, you know... I’m not gonna lie, I’m considered pretty hot by most of the ladies on my planet!”_ _Just ladies?_ Frieza thought to himself with a snicker.

_“I’ve been doing martial arts and sports since I was a teenager, so I’m pretty buff! My face is... distinctive. And I’ve got long black hair. What about you?”_

The description was certainly an attractive one, for certain. If Chai was truly as hot as he sounded… Frieza certainly wanted to meet him. As for his own looks… how to describe himself…

“Well, my height is perfectly acceptable for my species. I’m also in beautiful shape, and I’ve been told my eyes are rather compelling and my lips are quite nice as well. And, I don’t mean to sound like I’m bragging, but my horns are perfectly proportioned!”

He totally _was_ bragging, though. He was proud of his horns.

_“Wow, sounds like we’re both pretty nice to look at. Too bad we aren’t together to make everyone else jealous. I’d have my arm around your shoulders and a smile on my face!”_

That made Frieza smile a bit, and he leaned back in the bath with an audible swish of water, “is that so?”

 _“Y-eah, wait, F…”_ Chai sounded shocked, _“are… are you in the_ bath _right now?!”_

“Mmhmm,” Frieza folded his arms and put them behind his head, “I am.”

_“S-so right now… you’re… you’re… naked?!”_

“As the day I was born~”

Chai made a strangled noise over the scouter, and Frieza was _giggling,_ “awww, can’t handle the idea?”

 _“I-I just… didn’t expect it!”_ Frieza could practically _feel_ Chai sweating on the other end of the scouter, _“I-I mean…”_

“Would you join me if you were here?” Frieza asked with a smirk.

 _“W-Well…”_ Frieza was _enjoying_ this, _“I wouldn’t say no…”_

“Good boy,” Frieza purred, “now, tell me what you’d do to me…”

 _“Oh jees…”_ he could tell that Chai was _squirming,_ wherever he was, and boy was he having fun, _“okay, um… I’d wash your back, to start with,”_ what an innocent suggestion, Frieza thought, and almost rolled his eyes, before Chai continued, _“but I’d enjoy it too much, that much I do know... I always get worked up when I do that…”_

“Oh my~” Frieza fanned his face at that, “then… I guess I’d have to punish you…”

_“P-punish me?”_

“Hmm, yes, by shoving you against the edge of the bath, and kissing you~” Frieza elaborated with a smirk.

_“Oh my…”_

Frieza was giggling a bit as he could tell Chai was getting worked up at the thought, “then, I think I’d touch you…”

 _“I… I want to stroke your horns…”_ Chai admitted, which made Frieza giggle even more, “touch my horns?”

_“They fascinate me…”_

“Ohoho… I see.” Frieza licked his lips as his hands slid down his body, into the water, and further down, “where would you touch me after that?”

_“Anywhere you allow me to,”_

Oh, that was a _good_ answer. Frieza sunk further into the water as he thought about Chai touching him, and smiled, “tell me more…”

* * *

 

Never before had a single voice had that kind of affect on him. Never before had he submitted to someone allowing him to _talk_ to him like Chai had. The filthy things he had said… the filthy things _Frieza_ had said… he lay there, panting in the bath and trying to hide it, but the smile on his face was wide.

 _“Fuck, I made such a big mess because of you!”_ Chai exclaimed through his own pants, and made no effort to hide them.

“Really now?” Frieza was trying to hide his, but ultimately he was failing miserably. Somehow, he didn’t mind so much. Looking down, he could tell through the water that _he_ had made quite the mess of himself, “I think I will need a shower after this bath…”

Chai laughed hard at that, and Frieza had never heard him laugh that much before. Perhaps it was the effect of having an orgasm that made him more free spirited, but either way, Frieza enjoyed it.

 _“F, this… was a lot of fun…”_ Chai offered a bit shyly, _“do you think we could do this again sometime?”_

“I would be offended if you _didn’t_ want to!” Frieza snarked, to which Chai chuckled at, _“well… I better let you take that shower… I should take one too, heh…”_

“Goodnight, my dear Chai~” Chai offered a goodnight too, and the scouter went quiet after that.

Frieza slid it off his head and lay back in the bath, even if the water was getting a bit cold now. He needed a moment to get his legs, which were like jelly at the moment, working again. A small part of him was yelling at him, asking what he had been thinking to allow him to do something so depraved, but here he was…

And for once, as he finally got up to take that shower, he had absolutely _no_ regrets.


	13. Virtue and Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days before the saiyans arrive, Yamcha has a conversation with F.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on in, the rating shifts back to T. But well... you'll see. ;)

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide_   
_My hands are shaking time was never on our side_   
_And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_   
_As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

Delta Goodrem - Last Night on Earth

 

* * *

 

The days drew closer to the saiyans arrival, and as they did, the days were spent training for Yamcha, and the nights, well… he hadn’t had a happier time in quite a while, including when he was with Bulma.

Whether it was just talking, or _heavily_ flirting with F, Yamcha enjoyed the company of his elusive companion. It was strange for him, to be so attracted to someone who was but a voice at this point, but somehow, Yamcha accommodated to the idea.

Even as he retained all confidence that he could fight the saiyans, something in the back of his mind was urging him to warn F if something happened to him. For the most part, Yamcha ignored those thoughts. There was no way he would lose to the saiyans! He had trained far too hard to just… die!

Even now, after training for the day, he stripped off his clothing to take a shower, and the thought lingered on his mind as an ever present thought.

He had almost mentioned it in a previous call to F, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had since learned that F was highly paranoid - what if he freaked out? Yamcha didn’t want to upset him, not when things were so very good between them.

Mere days, however, before the saiyans were due to come, Yamcha found himself after the shower sitting on his bed, staring at the scouter in his hand. He had to tell him, he reasoned to himself.

Whether he loved F or not wasn’t even the real reason… he knew that if F simply disappeared into the void, never to be heard of again, Yamcha would be upset.

So, what if…?

He _had_ to say something.

He steeled himself as he put the scouter on, and called the all too familiar frequency.

F answered within two rings, _“hello, my dear Chai~”_

Hearing his voice was soothing in a time of anxiety for Yamcha. He smiled a little in the darkness of his room, and sighed, “hey, F.”

 _“What’s wrong with you?”_ F caught on immediately, as always. Whether it was his transparency, or F was particularly intelligent and perceptive. Yamcha put his money on all three.

“O-oh, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about over the last few days…” Yamcha admitted, “the uh, invasion is in 5 days… I have to admit, I’m a little bit nervous.”

_“What are you nervous about?”_

“... Not being strong enough,” Yamcha said softly after a moment of quiet.

 _“I see,”_ Yamcha knew that F, from what he had told him, did not have that problem. He was stronger than anyone he had ever met, _“well, should the invasion not be stopped, I guess fleeing into my employment would be in your best interests, would it not?”_

Yamcha laughed weakly at that. F had been trying to seduce him into joining his army since they had first become friends, and while he knew it was playful, the idea of fleeing in the face of adversity was not sitting comfortably with him.

“Hey, F…” he twiddled his fingers together as he did his best to force the words out, “I um… I need you to remember something for me. Please.”

 _“Okay…?”_ F sounded suspicious, but remained quiet as Yamcha gathered his thoughts.

“If… if I suddenly don’t answer my scouter, just…” he swallowed, “try not to worry. I promise I’ll be back.”

 _“... What are you trying to tell me, Chai?!”_ F sounded angry, for the first time since they had first started talking, _“are you_ planning _on losing?!”_

“What? No!” Yamcha stood up from his bed, “it’s just… I don’t know how strong these guys will be, and… I just…” how did he even express this, “I… I don’t want you to think I don’t want to talk to you anymore, okay?”

F remained silent for a while, but when he replied, the rumble of anger was still clear in his voice, _“well, just don’t lose then, will you?”_

Yamcha sighed as he realised that whatever he tried to say, F simply wasn’t going to listen to him. And so, he merely replied with, “okay.”

 

* * *

 

The days ticked down to the day before the invasion, and Yamcha looked at his scouter after one last day of training. He picked it up to call, his hands shaking, but the scouter rung out.

He decided instead to leave a message.

“Hey F, I guess you must be really busy today… me too,” he smiled a little bit, and then grew more serious, “I uh… the invasion is tomorrow. I won’t be able to answer the scouter, I hope you understand. And… I’m going to do my very best to fight as hard as I can! I…”

He swallowed, and then spoke, “F… I really like you. I want to meet you one day. What I wanted to say the other day… I guess I couldn’t say to you in person, persay, heh… I’m sorry for being cowardly.”

“I just want you to know, that… you’re wonderful, and thank you for being with me these last few months. I’ll be fighting for you out there, too. But…” he took a deep breath and let it out, “if you don’t hear from me in a while, I promise, somehow, some way, I WILL find you. I will talk to you again. So just… don’t give up on me, okay?”

He smiled a little bit, “I’ll be seeing you, hopefully soon…”

He hung up the call.

Maybe it was his instinct. Maybe it was something else. He put the scouter in his bedside drawer and fell asleep that night.

The next day, he forgot to check it, and missed the message waiting for him.

Little did he know it would be months before he’d ever touch it again.


	14. I cant break it to my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza travels to Namek to make his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys...

_I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins_   
_Spilling on my soul_   
_And now the hunger's getting bigger_   
_Come a little closer now pretentious whore and pull my trigger_   
_Free the violence that is building in me_   
_I say now end of the ride, murder suicide_   
_Is how I've been feelin' lately_

Disturbed - Meaning of Life  


* * *

 

The first time Chai didn’t pick up when Frieza called him, he tried not to think about it too much. He _had_ said in his message that the next day was the invasion, so he let it be. He was likely out there, fighting, so he left a message wishing him good luck.

He listened to the message that Chai had left him, and in a strange way, it felt like he was saying goodbye, even if Chai had emphasized that he would contact him again, no matter what happened.

And for a while after that day, Frieza believed it. That, and he had a lot on his plate right now, what with finding out he could obtain _immortality_ of all things from this worthless planet called Namek.

He had already been heading in that direction, anyway, based on what Radditz’ scouter had radioed back.

However, the days past, and the comline remained stubbornly silent. The longer this happened, the more impatient Frieza became, and he considered himself to be a _pretty_ patient Emperor of the Universe.

So, a few weeks after the supposed battle, Frieza tried calling. He waited, and waited, alone in his quarters, but the line merely rang out.

Frieza took the scouter off of his head and was tempted to hurl it into the nearest wall, but what if Chai called him back? That would be extremely stupid of him. He set it down on his bedside table instead and went to have a glass of wine on his couch as the stars rushed past.

He had had so many conversations with Chai on this very chair, on that very bed… more than conversations, if he was honest with himself. And it was that honesty that made his anger start to grow.

Where WAS Chai?  Surely he was done with his battle and healed up by _now?_ He can’t have _died,_ could he? He had told him to FLEE if it got to that point! To come to HIM! So why didn’t he?

Frieza hadn’t given up on being contacted, not by a long shot, but as his temper and paranoia began to overtake reason, he couldn’t help but wonder if this had all been some kind of game to Chai. That he had known, all along, who he really was, and that he had gone through the trouble of breaking down Frieza’s very high defenses to the point where he… he…

Frieza shattered the wine glass, sending the red liquid everywhere.

It was just like his ex, all over again.

 

* * *

 

By the time they reached Namek, Frieza’s temper, which was always bubbling _just_ below the surface these days had reached boiling point, especially with how disobedient the locals were. Who did they think he was, simply deciding that he wasn’t _worthy_ of gaining immortality? Pure of heart? Plagh! He couldn’t care about something like that!

Killing such weaklings was beneath him, but watching his men do it did give him a little bit of second hand pleasure. Thoughts of Chai made him so angry these days, the idea of being toyed with like he had been… it was enough to make him downright _merciless_ on both his enemies _and_ his staff, even Dodoria and Zarbon.

Once he had collected the 5th Dragon Ball, he took all 5 balls back to his ship.

 

* * *

 

He was mostly alone in his throne room, of sorts, as he remained stationary in mid air as he faced the window, his tail still as he contemplated more things than he really wanted to. Part of the reason he liked to drink was to silence the voices in his mind, the voices that told him not to trust, not to befriend, not to engage with others.

Other people were dangerous. They were slimy, conniving and more evil than anyone could possibly say about him, at least, in his opinion.

Frieza didn’t like being taken advantage of. In his mind, Chai had done just that. Used him to talk about problems that Frieza honestly couldn’t give two shits about, now that he thought about it more. Who cared about his stupid issues with that whore Bulma, and all of his other pathetic little problems?!

Frieza clenched his fist and growled at himself. He had been _foolish…_

 

* * *

 

The Ginyu force were a welcome distraction in their absurdity, as at least Frieza knew he could _rely_ on them to do their jobs. Zarbon and Dodoria had obviously been too weak, and the fact that Vegeta was out there, growing stronger, and _he destroyed his ship…_

It was safe to say that by the time he had gone off to the Grand Elder’s small house on a pillar, he temper had reached volcanic temperatures!

He thought that having all seven dragon balls in his possession would’ve made him feel better, but _that_ hope had been dashed when he couldn’t figure out how to activate the damned things!

And to learn that the balls were connected to the life of the elder just made everything that much more frustrating. At least beating the namekian named Nail into a pulp was somewhat satisfying, if only a little bit, only to learn that he had been tricked _again._

He wasn’t holding back anymore, Frieza was _pissed._ He flew towards where he could see the life forms near his ship, and it was then that he almost missed the sky going dark.

It made him pause in the sky for just a moment, snapping him out of his temper for a brief time before he shook himself out of it, and flew even faster towards the life signatures. He noticed another join them - obviously Vegeta, and just as soon as it happened… the sky returned to its disgusting green, and the dragon was gone.

So was his wishes.

He started down at the two Earthlings, the small namekian, and Vegeta, and he could feel himself shaking. His composure was gone. His anger had completely taken over, and all he could do was speak it out.

“Now, look what you’ve done… you’ve destroyed my dream of immortality…” he spoke in that soft, soft voice that normally contained calm, but now it was anything but.

“And I see there’s no trace of the Ginyu force, did you destroy them?” he had to laugh hallowly at that, “My goodness, you are industrious little tykes, aren’t you? And now even the _Dragon Balls_ are worthless… my one and only great desire is lost to me…”

He jumped down off of the hill to face the four before him. The four who had single handedly destroyed his dreams and made a mockery of him.

“Never, ever before, has anyone made such a fool of me,” he growled, “I never thought I’d see such a day… curse you all…”

And then, he snapped completely.

**_“You despicable maggots, I’ll torture you to death inch by bloody inch!”_ **

And Frieza knew he’d enjoy every single bloody second.

 

* * *

 

Ah, beating the absolute shit out of the entire group that had destroyed his plans felt _so good_ on the back of everything that had happened. He hadn’t expected to go through all four of his forms, but ah well, what was a little whimsy when wrecking the people who had made his life so very difficult for that week or so?

What Frieza wanted, he _took._ And they needed to learn that.

He had once heard someone call his final form ‘hauntingly beautiful’, since most knew that if they ever saw it, they were going to die less than seconds later. Truth be told, they were not wrong. Those that saw his pristine white form often died after seeing it, except his family members.

And even then, he wouldn’t really care too much if his form was the last thing either of them saw.

He disposed of the small namekian first. Healers were such a pain. Vegeta… oh did he love outright _torturing_ him to death’s door.

That was before another saiyan showed up. Goku, or Kakarot… he didn’t think it would make much of a difference in the long run. Another monkey was but another monkey.

At first, Frieza toyed with him a little bit. Oh, all this exercise was good therapy for getting out all of his unfounded rage at having his plans destroyed, and that bastard Chai for fooling with him. He refused to be fooled with. He refused to be played with.

And he’d never allow it again, no matter what happened.


	15. Rules of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha finds himself in the Other World, and decides to train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted from here on out for about the next six chapters (give or take) will cover the canon events from Frieza and Yamcha's perspective in rotation, as the fic has been doing currently, but given that most of you reading probably have seen at least the Kai cut of the original Dragonball Z series, I'm not going to go into MASSIVE detail here and rather focus on each character's emotions, thoughts and feelings towards the canon events that will eventually lead up to after Dragonball Super.
> 
> I'm doing this mostly because I think if I covered everything more intimately, it'd end up being monotonous and far too long for my writing taste, and I'd rather not bore you all to death with a story you've watched and read many times before. With that in mind, please enjoy the mutual pining :P

_I'm walking beside myself_   
_Just like I'm someone else_   
_Lost in the human race_   
_People from scary dreams_   
_Staring from magazines_   
_Nothing is like it seems_

Emmelie De Forest - Let it Fall

 

* * *

 

At first, Yamcha didn’t know where he was.

All he remembered was pain. Shock, the feeling of his life flashing before his eyes, enormous pain, and then… nothing.

He remembered all sorts of things in those brief seconds before the saiberman blew up that he didn’t even remember happen, but his last thoughts… yes, his last thoughts were first of Bulma, and then… of F. He just hoped that F would realise what happened, that he’d understand.

When he regained consciousness, he was in a place of bright orange and gold clouds. The sky ranged from orange to magenta, and before him was some kind of temple. Most of the ‘beings’ in this place were small wisps of white clouds, but there were some kind of… demons? He wasn’t quite sure what they were, who seemed to be keeping these beings in line.

“Where am I?” he wondered out loud.

“This is the Other World check in station,” the ‘demon’ nearest to him said, without looking up from his clipboard, “you’re Yamcha, correct? How rare.” he looked up then and smiled, “you’re one of the few who will get the privilege of keeping his body. Congratulations!”

“Keeping my body…” he touched over his gi, which had been repaired, it seemed, and then it clicked. This must’ve been the place Goku went to after _he_ died! He felt proud of himself for being able to keep his body… his good deeds had paid off!

“Forgive me for asking, but… what race are you?” Yamcha asked the being before him.

“I’m an ogre of the Other World,” the man said with a shrug, “don’t worry, we get that question a _lot,_ especially from mortals who have religions and whatnot. Anyway, King Yemma will see you now.”

Yamcha stepped inside the building and then got quite a shock as he stared up, up and up at the face of the _giant_ ogre before him. He shyly waved a little and spoke, “um… hello…”

“Ah, yes, Yamcha,” King Yemma said as he flicked the page of his book, “former bandit, but no real noteworthy crimes here. Dedicated life to the martial arts and to good for the last ten or so years, died protecting his friend ‘Krillin’ from the same fate. A great sacrifice indeed,” King Yemma smiled, “you may head to heaven, or, if you are anything like your friend Goku, you may train along Snake Way.”

“Yes please!” Yamcha had the rare chance to get training from the _Other World._ He was definitely going to take it!

With a wave from the king, Yamcha was sent on his way.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha was saddened to see so many of his friends also wind up at the check in station (he had waited a little while since he wanted to make sure he was the only one, and was horribly, horribly wrong) and so, they all travelled together to King Kai’s planet. The four were surprised with King Kai in general, but they all enjoyed themselves as they trained with both Bubbles and Gregory.

Yamcha in particular felt that his training here would make him far, far stronger, especially getting used to the gravity. Before they knew it, a month had passed in relative harmony.

For Yamcha, he used training to keep his mind off of F, but the training in of itself brought him to the front of Yamcha’s mind. He missed him, even though there was no way to contact him, and not only that, but he could only hope against hope that F had gotten his message and would understand that he might not be around for a while…

He was both anxious and lonely, even with the others around. Tien was the only one who really noticed his very subtle hints of behavior, and occasionally they would talk in private at the end of Snake Way, away from the others, about the situation.

King Kai would update them about the going ons of the warriors still alive, from Goku’s recovery to the month long trip to Namek. Goku was on his way shortly after Krillin, Bulma and Gohan had arrived there, and instantly it was bad news.

As he was talking to Goku, however, that’s when King Kai became afraid, and asked if the villain on Namek was ‘Frieza’.

King Kai walked away, cutting off communication for Yamcha, and all he could do is watch as King Kai freaked out about that exact being, stating he had ‘tremendous power’ and that he was too strong for even Goku to face.

Even while he reacted to the others around him as Piccolo demanded to be trained, and that to do so, they had to tell King Kai a joke, Yamcha’s mind was going a mile a minute.

Was F… his delightful, funny, cute F… _Frieza?!_

 

* * *

 

Yamcha had little time to think about whether his F was Frieza as the battles were fought on Namek, with nothing but King Kai to connect them to the going on’s of the battlefield. He could only hope that they reached the dragon balls in time, with this ‘Frieza’ on the loose.

And, luckily, they did.

Gohan and Krillin had managed to summon the dragon, and then Piccolo asked to be brought back to life, and then to Namek. Yamcha felt it was a clever idea, as restoring Piccolo would also restore Kami, and in turn revive the dragon balls. He was surprised that Piccolo effectively betrayed King Kai by being wished to Namek, but after a moment of thought, he felt it was just like him.

Unfortunately for them, the dragon vanished before the third wish could be granted, and it left them with little options for now. All they could do was continue to observe the fight.

 

* * *

 

It all seemed to happen so fast. First, Frieza was winning as he killed Vegeta, and then even after being hit with the spirit bomb, he still survived. Yamcha was now thinking very hard about F… was it _really_ Frieza? Part of him really hoped not, even if the signs were starting to hint in that direction.

Then, Goku achieved the legend after Krillin was killed, and became a super saiyan. He dominated the fight, and Yamcha felt hope that he could win, and end this evil forever. But then, in a fit of anger, Frieza aimed his sights at Namek itself.

The planet barely held on.

King Kai began to form a plan when Kami got in contact with him, although not much of it was relayed to the team at first. But soon enough… the Namekian dragon balls were brought back with the Elder, and the chance of bringing Chiaotzu back was back on the table. With the plan in motion, the namekians were all transported to Earth, and the battle was over, with both Frieza and Goku dead.

The day had been a rollercoaster from the start to the finish for Yamcha. All he could do was sit on the heavy planet and _breathe._ From their friends dying, to the battle’s conclusion, and everything in between, Yamcha was surprised he hadn’t have a heart attack or something and die _again._

After everything that happened, Yamcha needed some time alone to really think about what had happened. Even though he wasn’t sure if F and Frieza were linked, who _else_ could it really be? F himself had said he commanded ‘the most powerful army in the Universe’ and that he himself was extremely powerful.

_Did_ he have a rival? A sibling with a name that also started with F? Yamcha felt he was making excuses to hope that F wasn’t Frieza.

But… he leaned back against one of the few trees on the tiny planet, could he really be sure? He had no idea what F looked like other than he was apparently in great shape, had pretty lips and eyes and had horns.

No one had really _described_ Frieza to him…

He could only ask F once he returned to life, and with that in mind, he got up to begin the next stage of his training.

When he returned… he would be stronger than ever.


	16. It's Not My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza recovers from Namek, and thinks about revenge, and Chai.

_ The time has come to an end  _ __   
_ Yeah -- this is what nature planned  _ __   
  


_ Being tracked by a starving beast  _ __   
_ Looking for its daily feast  _ __   
_ A predator on the verge of death  _ __   
_ Close to its last breath  _ _   
_ __ Getting close to its last breath

Metal Gear Rising - Rules of Nature

 

* * *

Frieza  _ never _ thought he’d be here.

He always worried, and was paranoid, about a super saiyan coming to destroy him… and he had not expected it from the low class, barbaric piece of Earthian dung that did. He floated in space, barely alive, freezing but alive, and all he had was his thoughts.

And, given that some of his  _ head  _ was gone, that was also hard at points, too, to even  _ think. _

But nothing could stop his unending  _ rage. _

Using 100% of his power. Hell, even using  _ 50%  _ of his power… it was such an _ insult  _ to him! All he could do was float there and wait for death… and that made him so, so much angrier in the scheme of things.

He could barely even talk, and the words he managed to utter in the darkness, “monkey… he was just a  _ monkey…” _

Just a  _ damned monkey _ , who had rendered him into a nearly limbless, functionless, being. It was all he could think about as he floated there, and waited for oblivion.

 

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was in a healing tank.

How much time had passed, he did not know. He didn’t care. All he could think about was that he wanted revenge. Revenge, revenge and revenge. And when he wasn’t thinking about revenge, or drifting in and out of consciousness…

He thought about Chai.

He had been so angry about being abandoned, or in his eyes, had been. He was  _ still  _ very angry about it, if that indeed was what happened. But he couldn’t simply  _ forget  _ Chai. They had had a lot of fun together for the time they were… and in the depths of his mind… he missed him.

He wanted to know where he had gone. He didn’t want to think about the fact that Chai might’ve just… died.

Him, enjoying the company of a  _ weakling?  _ Ridiculous. 

And yet… Chai had said he was one of the strongest on his planet. Was he just on a particularly weak planet? It was possible. The worms on Yadrat were extremely weak as a species, as an example. But he could only hope that maybe… just maybe…

Chai was still out there, somehow.

 

* * *

The next time he woke up, he was on the operating table, and for a moment, he wonder what the  _ hell  _ was going on. He had… legs again? His head was whole again? He had a robotic eye it seemed?! 

And that’s when the undying rage came back. 

He was… mechanical, most of him. He had been  _ reduced  _ to this… a ‘miracle’ of science and his own incredible durability. For Frieza… as he tried to sit up and was warned to take it slow… oh, he could only think about how utterly  _ angry  _ he was.

The first thing he said was, “set a course for Earth, father.”

He didn’t even need to look to know who had restored him. Of  _ course  _ it was him. Who else would do so? Who  _ else _ would go to such lengths?

“Planet Earth? Whatever for?” His father replied.

“I want to  _ blow it up.”  _ Frieza growled, to which his father demanded they set a course for Earth. 

He turned back to stare at the bright lights and the other medics around him, not really hearing them chatter about their success, and also them talking to Frieza about rehabilitation processes. He was so, so angry… he had to endure this  _ humiliation  _ from being beaten and now he had to  _ rehabilitate  _ himself?! 

How disgusting. How  _ embarrassing.  _

It only took him a few days to do as much, although his father had to stop him from killing quite a number of medics (only because they needed them, not because they  _ cared _ )and even redirected Frieza’s com calls. But, once he was back on his feet… one night, he went to his room and picked up his scouter.

There were no messages for him. No calls.

And all the anger towards Chai came right back. He hadn’t bothered to call, after  _ all this time.  _ It had been over a year since they last talked, he had found out.

Oh… he couldn’t  _ wait  _ to blow up Earth. And if Chai was there?

He would be  _ thrilled  _ to blow him up too.


	17. Aqueous Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those three years that pass, and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter and checking my resources (my own knowledge, the wiki, and [my own volumes of the viz big manga)](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d44f2289b72458119ee99b14a003a4cd/tumblr_ppyaa1DbOf1r2azbo_540.jpg) I tagged everything in the manga with pink and orange tags for canon moments to work with, and something strange caught my eye. Bulma and Yamcha were born in the same year and, if we count upwards to Battle of Gods, Bulma is celebrating her _38th_ birthday, when she _should_ in fact be 48, along with Yamcha. However, in the Broly movie, one of the music tracks overlaying Bulma's scene is titled 'another 5 years', implying that Bulma had wished to be 5 years younger prior. Along with the fact that Yamcha looks overwhelming young for someone whose almost 50, (and, given how Krillin ages in GT and Yamcha ages in GT, there's a pretty stark difference) I decided to take the route I did in this chapter to address this. Enjoy the lore, and the extra chapter for the day, cause I'm generous~

_Two weeks without my lover_   
_I'm in this boat alone_   
_Floating down a river named emotion_   
_Will I make it back to shore?_   
_Or drift into the unknown_

Incubus - Aqueous Transmission

 

* * *

 

Yamcha trained daily in the Other World. He found that, even if he retired someday from fighting, the strength and power he would gain from here would be something else. He even beat Reccome from the Ginyu force!

He was impressed with his growing, incredible power. So was Tien and Chiaotzu. They, too, were growing in force, and while King Kai’s planet was messed up (and they helped clean up and fix the place, too) soon it was time for them to return home.

At least, it was Yamcha’s turn.

Part of him wanted to remain to do more training, but he was excited to return back. When he did, he was at Capsule Corp, and was greeted by a tearful Puar and happy friends. He hugged his best friend, and greeted everyone.

And just like that, he was home, back to Earth.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he did when he got home was sneeze.

It was so dusty from being away for so long, nearly seven months, would do that. Predictably, his utilities had been shut off, so he called them, paid his overdue bills with deep apologies, and they were returned that night. And, right on schedule, he went to fetch the scouter in his bedroom drawer.

There was a message, he noticed, from F. He blinked and smiled - maybe he still wanted to talk? So, he put it on and pressed play.

The message was from the day he went into battle against Vegeta and Nappa.

_“Chai? … I guess you’re off on your battle. I suppose I can excuse not answering since you warned me.”_ Yamcha had to chuckle at that.

_“I got your message. Listen to me - if you are in danger of dying,_ run. _Come to me, and you will be more than welcome here… I won’t tolerate you simply leaving my presence like this. Do as I say, understand?”_

There was a sigh and a pause, and then F spoke again, _“just… you better call me tomorrow, am I clear?”_

And that was the end of it.

Yamcha took in a deep breath, and then sighed just as deeply. F was clearly worried, in his own way… but all he could do was hope that F wasn’t completely pissed at him from not calling for so long. He noticed that F had called many times, and of course, Yamcha had been unable to answer. Then, he had simply stopped a few months after Yamcha had died.

He decided it was worth trying anyway.

He called the line, his heart pounding. The line rang, and rang… but then it simply rang out. Yamcha sighed again, and the option to leave a message.

And so, Yamcha did, as best as he could, and could only hope that F would hear it.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha got back into baseball easily enough, and the team welcomed him back with open arms. He was happy to get back into a routine of sorts - but he certainly noticed his new power - hitting the ball into the stratosphere was one thing, but hitting the ball and _busting it apart?_ Well. That had been an adventure on it’s own.

He got used to it in time, and as time went on, he continued to call F every day, and left messages each time. But eventually he tried weekly… but each time, he got the message that his call didn’t go through, and to leave a message.

With some sadness, eventually in time… he gave up.

By the time Tien and Chiaotzu returned, he and Bulma had decided to give their relationship another go. Bulma hadn’t met anyone that could meet her expectations or could put up with her (she was a lot to handle) and so, Yamcha decided that it would be nice to have a relationship again.

He had hoped that he and F might’ve had a relationship… but it seemed as though F didn’t want that, if his silence was anything to go by. And although he and Bulma had had their problems… well, he still, and probably always would, love her.

This continued for some months, but then… things simply became awkward with Vegeta around. He went into space, but Yamcha wondered if maybe things would be different if he was out of the picture.

And, as a year went by, part of him wondered if Bulma wanted that, too.

The day he realised this, he went to the barber, and had his hair cut off.

 

* * *

 

A year or so without Goku, and a year or so coming back from the dead, and that was when it happened. A terrible, powerful force was heading towards Earth, and Yamcha felt it from where he was at Capsule Corp, enjoying a nice meal for lunch. It was a chi unlike any he had ever felt before, and it honestly scared him.

It was so incredibly powerful… how had Goku defeated him?! Well, defeated then, but not now, it seemed. Frieza was here with another just as strong as he was, and here for revenge, no doubt. Yamcha could only watch from a distance as the spaceship landed, and a group of aliens came out, one considerably larger than the other.

Was _that_ his F? He could barely make out horns, but Vegeta clarified that that was ‘Frieza’s father’, and not Frieza himself, who was the smaller one beside him.

When Yamcha looked at him, he noticed that there was a lack of horns, and that considering his height… he almost smiled in relief.

There was no _way_ Frieza was F.

With that out of the way, he became serious and refocused on the battle ahead… which ended up being over before he could even fight. And truthfully, he was very relieved about that. He didn’t know who had saved them, or why he was being so mysterious. He only knew that he was half saiyan.

But there was something familiar about him. Something that he couldn’t quite place immediately. But… after some time, the three hours of essentially studying the stranger and waiting for Goku, Yamcha realised…

His _eyes._ He looked like Bulma.

How could that be? Both he and Bulma were childless, and Bulma had made it clear that even at 29, she didn’t want a child yet. Yamcha had more than respected that wish, despite wanting a family someday.

It was only when Goku DID return that they soon learned who the mysterious stranger was… and only that he was 17 years old, and from an alternate future of 20 years ahead.

And when Goku turned to Bulma and told her to take care of the ‘baby’, Yamcha joked about it, of course, because he had realised, right there and then, that Trunks was indeed her son.

But he wasn’t the father.

The next day, Yamcha broke up with Bulma, and they remained as very good friends. Yamcha cited his reasons that he just felt that they were better off as friends, and after a few months, Yamcha realised he was right. They _were_ better off as friends. They clicked so much better, so much easier, than what he could’ve expected from a romantic relationship with Bulma.

He felt much, much happier.

The only downside was his years… they were passing by and he didn’t like it very much. That was when Bulma, who had similar concerns, came to him one day with the dragon balls in hand.

“Let’s wish to be a bit younger!” she had said excitedly.

With a shrug, and realising no harm could come of it, they flew across the world and made a wish to be five years younger. Yamcha had to admit, it was a brilliant idea. He felt so much better about himself with those five years gained back.

Another year passed, and soon, Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta’s child, as Yamcha had expected. As her friend, he had helped her through it, from holding her as she cried about being used and thrown away, to deciding to carry the child to term, and Yamcha was there through it all.

He hated Vegeta even more than ever for what he had done. He still hated him when, three years later, the group was back together and Trunks’ parentage was revealed.

He wasn’t irritated that the baby wasn’t his… but rather, how Trunks had come into the world. He could never hold it against the infant, however, and knew that he would love the child and help Bulma take care of him as her friend.

He knew that was how they worked best.

However… as he went off to fight the Androids, part of him knew… part of him longed for a partner even now. Part of him wanted children even more.

 

* * *

 

Some nights, when he was loneliest, he would replay old voice clips from his scouter of F’s lovely voice. He missed him so much, and he wished that they had been able to make contact again.

After the androids, after Cell… he decided not to fight anymore. He didn’t think he could keep up, anyway. He always had bad luck in tournaments, anyway, so he simply didn’t want to do it again.

Bulma came to him and asked him to do the 5 years younger wish again, and he, rolling his eyes with a smile, did as much. They were the same age, and Bulma’s reasoning that he didn’t want Yamcha to look older than her (and thus, be suspicious) was valid. He didn’t really care. At least he could continue to play baseball for longer, with his youth hanging around for so long…

He didn’t think he’d go for it a third time, though.

Soon enough, the incident with Buu occured, and Yamcha hoped that after _that_ insanity, that their enemies would finally take a hint and take a hike. He was getting too old mentally for this, and he was glad when it was all finally over.

And yet, he was still alone.

He could only hope one day… one day… he would have what Bulma had. He loved Trunks and often visited, as well as Goten (both of them now knew the Wolf Fang Fist, much to Vegeta’s annoyance) and improved on it with their natural, raw saiyan power. Yamcha was proud of them.

One day, he said to himself.

_‘One day, I’ll have that too.’_


	18. Can't Stop, got a date with hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza is revived with the dragon balls, and trains for four months to prepare to come to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular is dedicated to my friends I've met online, and never in person, who died, or vanished. Az, Cam, I love you both.

_Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you (to you)_  
_Why don't you listen when I try to make it through (to you)_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_  
_Goodbye, you never know_  
_Hold a little tighter_

LostProphets - 4:AM Forever

 

* * *

Frieza thought he had everything in the bag, as he always did. He had gone to Earth, with his father, who was only a little weaker than he was, and thought he could win. 

He was beating Goku, after all, whose ship had been detected and locked onto. King Cold had asked him if they should simply blow it up, but no. Frieza wanted Goku to see him destroy his friends, one by one, and then his pathetic planet.

He wanted to make that monkey  _ suffer,  _ as he had suffered. He would not  _ let  _ Goku get the  _ privilege  _ of maintaining a victory against him, ever again. 

He didn’t expect to find another super saiyan. 

He didn’t expect to be  _ beaten  _ by him, either.

If he had’ve known who the purple haired man was, and who he was related to, it would’ve been even  _ worse  _ for Frieza, but luckily… he didn’t find out. Not then, at least.

When Frieza finally died, he went straight to Hell. He figured he would, and hadn’t really cared about that throughout his life. He was bad, he knew he was bad, and he  _ loved  _ being bad. That would never change.

It was when, many years later, he was  _ finally  _ resurrected in full, without any mechanics, and back to his glorious self, that he immediately plotted revenge. He plotted to make sure he wouldn’t be beaten this time, and started training himself. 

For four months, he trained daily. And it was during these four months that he remembered Chai for the first time in a long, long time.

He hadn’t really thought about his mysterious contact while in Hell, and he hadn’t really thought about him at first when he got back into the land of the living. But training again? Well… it brought back memories of a cheerful, handsome voice telling him he was preparing against an invasion.

It was after a day of training and he had showered himself that he remembered how often Chai had trained, how he had washed himself, and also how he had taken care of himself. The first two nights after he trained, Frieza was incredibly sore. The healing tanks didn’t really ease this, and the medics had fearfully explained that Frieza needed to do cool down and warm up exercises before and after training in order to stop that pain, and that while the healing tanks would certainly ease the pain, it wouldn’t remove it entirely.

That was when he had remembered Chai’s own words about cool down exercises. Frieza hadn’t really paid attention to them all that much, since he never needed to train, but now…

The anger he had felt towards Chai had grown less. He had since accepted that Chai probably just died in the invasion, and that, as he had learned  _ oh so well _ first hand, sometimes there were simply no ways to prevent this. He hated himself for thinking that, but by the same token… the anger towards Chai had since burned town to a cooling ember rather than a towering inferno it once was.

He now remembered Chai’s words with a touch of fondness, and it was with that that he unintentionally followed his training advice, in the times Frieza asked out of curiosity of what he did. It didn’t take Frieza long to figure out how to do the stretches, and his naturally flexible body allowed him to do most with ease. And so, he was able to train much, much better over the course of several months that he had in the past, and in that time he remembered Chai.

He had not met any man in hell that matched Chai’s description, which meant that either he had stayed around the Check In station, or he had gone to Heaven. Frieza still wasn’t sure what to think about that, but for now, he chose to remember the things about their conversations that made him happy.

That was when, in the spirit of nostalgia one evening, he picked up his scouter one night and flicked through the channels. Normally, Chai’s would be near the top, but since he hadn’t seen it in a while, he continued to scan for it. 

The listing, however, refused to show up the longer he scrolled, and he frowned at that. Surely it hadn’t been  _ that  _ long… but then he got to the blocked channels, and finally, there it was.

Wait… 

Frieza sat up in alarm. 

_ BLOCKED?!  _

Why was Chai’s number  _ blocked?  _

He hadn’t done it, for certain, but then…

He growled, his fists clenching.  _ His father.  _ He had been taking Frieza’s calls while he recovered from the incident on Namek. He must’ve seen Chai call through and decided it not worth his time! Was  _ that  _ why Chai had never called through?!

He unblocked the number immediately, and after a short moment… there were  _ twenty seven messages,  _ and over  _ one hundred  _ missed calls from Chai staring him in the face.

Frieza’s eyes went wide and he nearly dropped the scouter, his hands trembling slightly as reality came crashing down on top of his old paranoia and giving it a good, hard  _ slap.  _ Chai  _ had  _ tried to contact him… he looked back, 130 days after their final call! He had… tried… 

He had tried  _ so many times  _ and for  _ so long  _ to talk to him again… he hadn’t given up for a long time… years and years, even... Frieza pressed play on the first message with a trembling finger.

_ “Hey F!”  _ Chai’s cheerful voice brought back so much for Frieza, from the flood of emotions to the warmth settling in his chest, so very much, that he almost missed the next line,  _ “I’m so, so sorry I haven’t called in so long! I kind of, well, died, ahaha… these things happen, right?” _

_ ‘They sure do,’  _ Frieza thought to himself with a slight smile. So Chai had died too… he had been right, a little at least, on that. 

_ “I just got wished back to life with the Dragon Balls the Namekians leant us. It feels good to be alive again, although training in the Other World was pretty fun! Get this, I trained and beat this guy named Reccome! Pretty sweet, huh? He was apparently really, really strong when he was alive. I guess I’ve grown in power too.” _

Chai had beaten  _ Reccome _ in the Other World?! Frieza was surprised by that. How could someone like Chai die, and then become strong enough to defeat one of his most elite soldiers?! 

_ “But, now I’m alive again… and I guess I’ve gotta get things back up and running over here. I think I’ll go back to baseball. With my new powers, I’m bound to become really good at it!” _

Frieza could only smile slightly at this… oh, how he had missed this. He had no idea how much he had missed Chai…

_ “Anyway, hopefully I’ll hear from you soon. I’ve missed you!” _

And the first message was over.

Frieza’s heart was pounding in a way he didn’t think he had ever felt before. He could only stare, wide eyed, at his scouter, at the connection, and truly comprehend the fact that the voice he had hated as much as Goku at one point had simply been behind a blocked number all this time. He cursed his father into oblivion as he began to play the next message, and the next.

They were all in the same vein, with Chai saying hello and talking about his day. However, the worry began to enter his tone, as he wondered where he was, and one message asked if he didn’t want to talk anymore, but simply hadn’t said so. Frieza could only listen silently to this, and then the final message played, three years after the first.

_ “Hey F…”  _ it sounded sad and lonely, something that Frieza wasn’t sure how to handle from his handsome Chai,  _ “it’s… well. It’s been a long time, and I haven’t heard from you. I tried to call and everything but… maybe you got a new number, eh? I know how that is. People change their numbers and don’t tell you… I guess...  _

_ “Or, you just don’t want to talk anymore. I guess I understand. I left you hanging for nearly seven months, after all…” _

Frieza was sitting on his bed, staring at the scouter. He couldn’t look away as the message continued to play back.

_ “Things here are getting big again. We’re going to fight off the threat for as long as we can. I’m fighting this time… but I don’t want to die again. But hey, maybe someday you’ll check these messages again?”  _ he chuckled, but it was a sad laugh,  _ “I guess that’s just wishful thinking at this point. I hope I won’t be dead again.” _

_ “F… I don’t really know where you are. I don’t really know who you really are. But… I really liked you. I still like you. I think I’ll always remember you. I’ll never forget you, even if you were just a voice. You… well… you were my friend.”  _ Chai’s voice broke for a moment as he took a break from talking, and then he continued;

_ “Maybe I’ll meet you someday. Maybe I’ll find you again someday. I just want you to know… that I’m thinking of you. And thanks… for the year of company and friendship. For listening to me, for being there… just… thanks. _

_ “And… I’m sorry.  _

_ See you, F. I won’t call again.” _

The message stopped, and that was it. It was the last interaction that Chai ever sent. True to his word, he had not called again past that time, past that date.

Frieza didn’t know what to even do, what to even say. He could only curl up on his bed, wrapped in his tail, his arms around himself as his chest  _ ached  _ in a way that he had never felt before, his eyes wide as it all came crashing down on him. For a while, he couldn’t say anything at all. He closed his eyes and tried not to scream, to do  _ something  _ to take this horrible ache away. 

How utterly  _ stupid  _ he had been. How utterly  _ foolish.  _ WHY hadn’t he simply just  _ checked  _ his scouter after Namek?! Why hadn’t he checked it sooner than this?!

He couldn’t bring himself to dial Chai’s number, not now, but he highlighted it again and put it right at the top of his list. The ache in his chest slowly left as he realised two very important facts.

_ He _ was alive again.

And, now… he smiled as his desire to obtain a new power grew, and he could feel it in the depths of his being. Strength not yet tapped… power not yet found…

He had been training for nearly four months now, and he felt it then. The spark, the… something. He didn’t know. But he quickly tossed off his battle armour and ran out of his quarters towards his training room, startling some of his staff as he bolted past.

When he got there, he locked the door and flew up into the middle. He knew he could do it now. He had been first form for most of the time he trained, but now he went to fourth without much ceremony. And then… he powered up further.

He felt it… shiny and new, powerful beyond measure. His body was coated in gold and purple, the ancient colours of royalty… and the spark ignited into a great, burning passion.

The desire to defeat Goku.

The deep resentment and need for revenge.

And, as he smiled at his golden reflection… his desire to find Chai.

He smiled wider, because now he knew.

Chai was  __ alive.  
  
_ His  _ Chai was  __ alive!


	19. A Hopeful Transmission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet in person.

_I'm building an antenna_   
_Transmissions will be sent_   
_When I am through_   
_Maybe we can meet again_   
_Further down the river_   
_And share what we both discovered_   
_Then revel in the view_

Incubus - Aqueous Transmission

 

* * *

 

Yamcha had felt Frieza’s return once _again_ on the planet, but this time, he wisely stayed well and truly out of it. He had had little idea that he technically _did_ die again, and that Whis simply wound back the clock so that he didn’t, well, die for real again.

It would’ve been a real bummer, to put it mildly.

Yamcha was now, technically, forty eight, but thanks to the wishes both he and Bulma had made, he was actually physically 38, just like she was. He had started feeling more confidence in himself again, and it showed when he started growing his hair back out long.

Many people had told him they loved his long haired look more, and truth be told, he rather missed it.

He had cut it off when he felt miserable, and him regrowing it was a sign that he was hoping to be better. To feel better. Mostly, it worked, because his hair grew in thick and fast, making him look and feel like he was 28 again.

It wasn’t as long as it once was, but he was happy with it for the time being. Sleek and shiny, he had made quite the name for himself in baseball, and was saving up for a bigger house than the one he currently lived in. His small house he once had had to be sold due to having a bit of a decline in his career, so he had moved to a cheap apartment to maximise funds.

Frieza being gone again gave him some relief, but the peace never seemed to last for long. Soon afterwards, something strange started to happen to him and all of the other fighters with any ki power at all. Only, he only ‘felt’ a little bit of the effects… everyone _else_ however became as weak, even weaker, in some regards, as he was!

It certainly was strange, and apparently yet _another_ android was behind it all, Android 21.

And so, ever dutiful to his friends, he decided to join in the battles.

And it was then… twenty years after he had first ever contacted that mysterious voice, that he went into battle with just Goku, and came face to face with Frieza, who had been resurrected again briefly, like the other villains, and he heard Frieza _talk._

His eyes went as wide as saucers the second Frieza opened his mouth.

His mind went right back to the voice on the scouter, twenty years ago.

“So this is Frieza, huh?” he found himself speaking without taking his eyes off of him, “this is the first time I’ve gotten a good look at him…”

All he could do was look at this otherworldly being, the one who had caused so much pain and destruction, and yet also the one person who he had… when everything seemed lost in some points. When he was doubting himself, when he had troubles with Bulma…

F had been _Frieza._

He took in the creature before him - his skin was pristine white, with shiny, purple pieces of some kind of natural armour on parts of his body, but his _eyes…_ they looked like he had put on winged eyeliner - and the red pierced him to the point he felt see-through. His lips were the same purple as his armour parts, and they were full and stood out blindingly against the white skin.

He didn’t have any horns, like he had said, but everything else, including his lovely voice, matched. He could feel his heart going a million miles an hour as he couldn’t look away from the man who stood before him.

For everything he was, and everything that he knew he was, Yamcha could only think one thing as he nervously tried to not make Frieza angry;

Frieza was _absolutely_ **_gorgeous._ **

 

* * *

 

When Frieza saw Goku and one other that looked kind of like him but not, he thought nothing of it. He simply turned to Goku and said his name with some venom in his tone. The idiot saiyan grinned and said, “hey Frieza!”

“Don’t take that familiar tone with me!”

The other one’s eyes went wide after he spoke, and he looked at him with a bit of light glare when he took a moment to look at this one. He had never seen him before.

The fighter before him was tall, taller than Goku, at least. He wore a similar gi, but no blue undershirt, which showed off his arms and his chest (which Frieza noticed were toned and rather easy on the eyes) and different shoes to Goku. His hair was black, but long and luxurious - and he had some scars on his face, likely from the many years of fighting.

And that’s when he spoke, and Frieza’s eyes widened in shock.

He had but a bare moment to realise who it was he was looking at, but he put together all of the hints he had known, the description he had been given…

This one that Goku called Yamcha… Yamcha was his _Chai._

He had to keep his composure. He had to react naturally.

“Hahaha, this human is aware of my greatness! I appreciate how the word of my return gets around~”

He had to stop thinking about the fact that he had finally found Chai. He had to stop thinking about how much Chai had _not_ been lying about the fact that he was good looking. He had to stop thinking about his gorgeous, shiny long black hair. He had to stop thinking about the fact that this Yamcha was just as buff and fit as he described. That he was _everything_ he had said he’d be and more. He could only listen as ‘Yamcha’ tried to make him feel more comfortable, and how he was sensible and handsome, a line he had often used in com calls with his Chai.

“Well, this is quite a surprise. I didn’t think saiyans associated with such _sensible_ and _handsome_ creatures~”

Yamcha laughed it off nervously, but Frieza knew Yamcha recognised him. He knew that Yamcha knew who he was. That he was F. So, so much needed to be said, but nothing _could_ be said with Goku standing right there, itching for a fight. Frieza became angry that the time he finally, _finally_ met the man he had spent way too much time thinking about he couldn’t even really talk to him, not with so much at stake and the fact that he was so much _weaker_ than usual.

He wasn’t happy about it.

He was _especially_ unhappy about the fact that, although he got to speak to Yamcha again a couple more times, all he could really do was talk in front of everyone else.

He couldn’t let them know that he had a connection with Yamcha, and it seemed that Yamcha understood this, as he made no attempts to do so either.

He wanted to talk to his Chai. His _Yamcha._

And he hated that he couldn’t.

As they parted ways later on, Frieza was in hell again. He had been resurrected under the magic of that witch after all. But now…

Now Frieza knew who Chai really was. He now knew what he looked like. There was a certain level of closure to it, but also a newfound desire to become alive again permanently.

If only to talk to Yamcha properly for the first time in 20 years.


	20. Half a World Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Frieza reconnect.

_You're half a world away and no one is to blame_   
_If love outlives its day and turns into an ember from a flame_   
_I love you as before till words will be no more_   
_Till I can't find a way to where you stay_   
_Just half a world away_

_And I would cross the universe for you_   
_But what good would it do if you weren't even there?_   
_Till you return and until your way is clear_   
_I will be here, not half a world away_

Secret Garden - Half a World Away

 

* * *

 

Yamcha had been blindsided in the past, but never like this.

He had suspected that F could’ve been Frieza for a long time, but he didn’t expect it to be _true_. When he thought about it at length, which he had done ever since the Android 21 event, it did make sense, and all the signs pointed that way, all the way back from their first interaction…

But he had never considered it would be _reality._

And now that he knew it was reality, Yamcha had a lot of thinking to do.

He didn’t know if he’d ever see Frieza again. He had, presumably, gone back to the Other World after the whole incident was gone.

Yamcha… felt glad to know who F finally was, but also sad at the same time, for many reasons. It hurt that F, the one who he had shared so much with, and in a way, been through so much with, was such a horrible person like Frieza, but at the same time… he felt a degree of closure to that massive mystery in his life up until this point.

He sighed deeply…

Frieza really was very beautiful; he couldn’t _help_ but think about it. The brilliant white skin, his purple armour, those _eyes,_ those _lips…_ he really was everything he had imagined as far as being gorgeous had gone and even more so. Part of him… small part of him that didn’t accept closure, wanted to see him again.

If only to talk to him… one last time.

 

* * *

 

When the Tournament of Power rolled around, part of Yamcha hoped he’d be chosen to fill Buu’s role. Or even Master Roshi’s role. There was more than he could do that Master Roshi couldn’t, in his opinion.

But Frieza had been fetched from Hell and brought back for the day, and that made his heart pound and jump into his throat.

He hid, with Puar telling him that it was a shame he hadn’t been chosen. He acted like he didn’t mind to cover it up, but his eyes didn’t leave Frieza’s petite form as he strode out beside Goku and antagonised everyone present.

He couldn’t face him, and only watched him, as they all joined hands (or grasped arms in Frieza’s case) and left to the grand stage.

It wasn’t enough.

 

* * *

 

When everyone returned from the tournament, worse for wear but alive, Frieza had some thinking to do.

He had sensed Yamcha nearby when they left, and Frieza knew he was close when they got back. He hadn’t really sensed his ki like everyone else could, but rather he could feel Yamcha’s eyes on him from where he had hidden.

Well, hidden being a loose word. He wasn’t doing a very good job, which was something Frieza found rather amusing.

When they got back, however… Frieza had already managed to contact his forces to come and pick him up from Earth. He had left Earth rather quickly, or so he let everyone believe, and flew up to his spaceship that was hovering in Earth’s sky, for now.

“Many happy returns, Lord Frieza--” one soldier greeted, but Frieza brushed straight past them without so much as a glance as he ran into the supply room. It didn’t take him long to find the latest scouter model, and he quickly tinkered with it to find his own signal on it.

He smiled, highlighted it purple, made it a private line, and got a matching scouter with the same line on it. That he put on his head, and the other he first programmed he put in a small case. Without explanation to his surprised soldiers, he flew back out of the ship and straight to where he could detect where Yamcha was.

He waited for the other man to leave his abode, likely to a party of some kind, and then flew down silently to place the case in the doorway of the dwelling. He watched Yamcha become but a pinprick in the sky, and smiled a little.

He wasn’t going to lose his Chai again, even if it meant coming back to Earth once more.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha returned home from Bulma’s party, thrown for those who fought in the tournament and friends, to quite a surprise.

He hadn’t seen Frieza at the party, though he didn’t expect to, and although he was disappointed, it would likely be suspicious if they both vanished to talk.

But the small black case sitting by his door, with the Frieza Force logo on it? He knew who it was from. He quickly picked it up, went inside, and asked Puar for some privacy as he went into his bedroom.

He opened the case with baited breath, and what was inside made him gasp softly, and then smile like the sun. It was a new scouter, purple and white in colour, and Yamcha knew what it meant. Frieza wanted to talk again!

Yamcha picked it up quickly and turned it on. He noticed the call signals and the one right at the top, with a padlock on it, and highlighed in purple, and smiled even more. Frieza had obviously programmed it himself.

He knew that Frieza might not’ve settled back into space yet, but he was simply too excited to wait. He tapped on the frequency, and waited with the scouter on his head.

It rang for a few rings, and Yamcha held his breath for them, but then, there was a small click as the line activated to say it had connected.

_“Hello, my dear Chai~”_

Yamcha almost felt like crying in happiness. That _voice…_ he had missed this so much…

“Frieza… F… ” he quickly wiped his eyes a little, “it’s been so long…”

 _“It has been, hasn’t it?”_ Frieza sounded quite content, too.

Yamcha couldn’t help but let out a laugh, “I never thought I’d hear your voice again! Gosh… I… I just can’t believe we’re here again! Thank you for the new scouter.”

 _“I figured you should get your own. This one has a few more… features than the last~”_ Yamcha heard a noise and blinked as a notification popped up on the glass. He tapped it, and let out an exclamation of delight.

It was a photo!

Frieza was lounging on a bed, by the looks of it. _His_ bed, and he looked… wow. Yamcha really couldn’t get over his beauty.

“Once I figure out how to do that, I’ll totally send you one too!” Yamcha chuckled, and a small silence stretched between them.

It only really dawned on him that they had a LOT to talk about. And he didn’t even know where to _start._

“So…” he offered softly, and Frieza made a sound to let him know he was listening, “w-where should we even begin, huh…?”

 _“I don’t know, either,”_ Frieza admitted, _“... I got your messages.”_

“You did??” Yamcha was surprised, “man… I thought you were ignoring me!”

 _“No…”_ Frieza offered softly, _“after, well… Namek… my father took over my calls for me. He must’ve mistaken your frequency for someone… ‘unimportant’... and blocked it. I had not noticed as I was… recovering, you could say, and never checked it before I arrived on your planet the first time.”_

So _that's_ why he had never replied. Then, of course, he had died. It was no wonder they had lost touch.

“That makes sense. I mean… I was using one of your soldiers scouters to contact you, after all.”

_“Yes.”_

Silence stretched through the call again, as Yamcha thought of what to say next. Dare he talk about the fact that he was very much a hero and Frieza was very much evil?

No… they had _just_ found each other again! That could _wait._

“You’re… well,” Yamcha scratched his cheek, “I just wanted you to know, I think you’re gorgeous.”

 _“Oh my~”_ Frieza sounded quite pleased at that remark, _“is that so?”_

“Yeah…” Yamcha grinned, “I mean, I didn’t have much to go off of… but _wow._ You’re really, really beautiful, Frieza.”

Frieza giggled at that, _“Good. I was pleasantly surprised to see that you were just as handsome as you advertised, as well. Although, I expected your hair to be a bit longer.”_

“Ah yeah…” of course he had to cut it, didn’t he? “I cut it a while back. It’s still growing,” which brought up a thought, “speaking of, you said you had horns!”

 _“Oh, right…”_ Frieza sounded a little hesitant, but he sent another photo, _“the form I described to you was my ‘first’ form. The form I am in now, the one you saw me in, is my ‘final’ form. They have… some differences in appearances.”_

Yamcha opened the second photo, and he gasped. Frieza looked so much different, and--

“Oh my _god_ you are _adorable!”_

 _“What?!”_ Frieza sounded shocked, and Yamcha laughed, _“I am NOT!”_

“Yes you are,” Yamcha snickered, “you’re pink, and I love that colour, and _look at your horns_ oh my goodness! If I saw you in that form I’d have to hug you!”

_“I’ve killed men for touching me, let alone hugging me.”_

“Would you kill me if I asked nicely?” Yamcha teased.

Frieza scoffed over the other end, and Yamcha giggled again, _“be quiet.”_

Yamcha could tell that Frieza was merely postering at this point, but it was nice. So, so nice, to be talking to him again.

“Hey… Frieza?”

_“Yes?”_

“Can… can we keep talking like this?” he asked hesitantly, “I know that we should be enemies, and I know that I shouldn’t like you, but… I really, really do. And I want to talk to you, and to see you again, just us alone. Can… can we come up with something?”

Frieza was silent for a while, thinking it over, Yamcha assumed, before he answered, _“... I don’t know yet about us meeting, but I wouldn’t have given you that scouter if I didn’t want to talk to you again.”_

“Then--”

_“Call me whenever you please.”_

Yamcha was surprised at that - not just the allotted time from the past? He could call Frieza, the Emperor of the Universe, whenever he _liked?_

“O-okay! I’ll do that!” Yamcha said with delight, “I-I guess I’ll call you tomorrow? I’m sure you have a lot to arrange.”

 _“That would be acceptable. Goodnight, Yamcha,”_ and with that, Frieza was gone.

Yamcha slowly took the scouter off, and Puar came into his room shortly afterwards, “are… are you going to see him again? Even knowing who he is, now?”

Yamcha smiled a little bit to himself. There was so much to figure out, indeed, but one thing was for certain. He looked at Puar with determination in his eyes.

“Yes Puar. I will."

It was the first time in a long time that he felt determination like he did in that very moment.


	21. When Love comes to down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza gets quite the welcome surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes for this chapter:  
> The part about the Frieza Force being all male in the past was taken from Xenoverse 2, when a couple of soldier NPC's mention this. The part about Ginyu was mentioned by Ginyu himself in the same game ;) Aaaand that's all~ Enjoy the chapter :) Reviews are loved!

_Let me remind,_   
_You chose not to cry._   
_It's all right,_   
_for your lover has come home,_   
_by your side I'll always stay,_   
_never have to be alone._

Ultrabeat - Pretty Green Eyes

 

* * *

 

It was like no time had ever passed at all.

One day, he was talking to a stranger, then dead, then alive, then dead, now, Frieza was alive again and getting his army back to its former glory.

Finding a decent replacement for the ‘Ginyu’ force would be difficult, given that strong fighters were a rarity, but the rest? It only took the fact that Frieza was alive again for most planets that had rebelled against him to grovel at his feet once more.

Frieza was happy about that.

Even more so, in the quiet moments he had each day, he looked at his scouter and smiled.

He had his Yamcha back. _His_ Chai.

Even though he had learned the handsome man's true name now, Frieza still in his mind called him Chai by habit. Yamcha didn’t seem to mind this, as sometimes he still called Frieza just F. They often laughed about it as they talked.

And, just as Yamcha had returned to him, so did all of the memories, the warmth, and… well… for Frieza at least, he realised very quickly that this ‘old flame’, as they called it, quickly became a very current _inferno._

It certainly helped that he knew what Yamcha looked like now. He was human, and he knew the species was not exactly the most powerful, but after fighting alongside them in the Tournament of Power, he had to have a bit more respect for the sheer _tenacity_ of them. They didn’t give up, and they fought themselves bloody before they conceded.

Frieza knew, from the brief tales he had overheard from the fighters among themselves when they thought Frieza wasn’t listening, that Yamcha was just as fierce a fighter, and the only reason he wasn’t there was that the old man, ‘Master Roshi’, had immortality on his side, and that Yamcha apparently always had bad luck at tournaments.

Frieza kind of wished he had of had the chance to fight alongside Yamcha, to see what he could do in battle. Alas… maybe someday he would be able to see it for himself.

Yamcha and he talked every day, sometimes even twice a day. They talked a lot, about everything, except the fact that they, as it turned out, were on opposite teams.

It was the only subject they really fought about, and that was a fairly harsh way to put it, since they often avoided talking about it all together.

Frieza knew that Yamcha knew that could never persuade him to change his ways, and Frieza had tried to seduce Yamcha into changing to his side ever since they had _met,_ and never succeeded once. The man was incredibly loyal to a _fault,_ even to _him,_ even if that meant their relationship was determined to remain star crossed.

It only left one thing up in the air - how would they ever meet if they stayed at opposite ends of the battlefield? Frieza was determined to find a solution. Yamcha also had faith in him, too, as Yamcha currently did not have the means to leave Earth, which left his own options rather limited.

He had apologised for that, to which Frieza found… oddly sweet, and he normally hated sweet.

It was this thought that he went to sleep for that day.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Frieza woke up in a hot sweat. He found himself breathing heavily, and within seconds he commanded his door to lock itself so that only he could open it. Once done, he tried to contain his breathing, but knew it was futile.

For the first time in a long time, he was in heat.

Given that he had died multiple times, he figured his cycle, which had come like clockwork ever since he had reached maturity, had become somewhat messed up. He had not experienced a heat in quite some time, so he had completely forgotten when it was even due. Heck, his body being so thrown out of whack with the cybernetics and all, he was surprised he could even still _have_ a heat.

Normally, when this happened, Frieza got some provisions and slept it off. Experimenting with anyone during a heat was dangerous, and he was _not_ going to allow himself to become impregnated or make any other foolish decisions when in a diminished capacity!

He got out of bed with a groan at how sweaty and disgusting he was, and went to his private shower. He slipped in after the water warmed up, and sighed softly. Well, at least he knew now his body still worked properly, even after all it had been through.

That was a relief.

He sat down in the shower and let the water flow over his body. He had wanted to have an heir to his empire someday, and although he had not wanted to procreate in the past, he felt that he might’ve taken advantage somewhat of the fact that he never even _considered_ the possibility of losing his reproductive capabilities. He had done so, when his father had had him fixed with cybernetics, but now…

He looked down at himself, and grinned. Now he had everything back. He flexed his toes, just because, and flicked his tail happily. It was nice to finally have his whole body back, and be _alive._

The water was soothing as he leaned back against the tiles and closed his eyes. He should at least tell Berryblue that he was going to be out of commission for a few days so that she could run things. She wasn’t powerful, but she had been in his life for a very long time, and thus, he didn’t really mind if she took care of things while he slept through his hormonal state.

The majority of his staff were men, and as he had found out in the past, _very_ susceptible to his heat scent. It was the only downside of having an all male army in the past - it seemed that most women weren’t affected by it, either because they couldn’t impregnate him, or because they simply didn’t bring it up out of politeness.

It was partly why more women now populated parts of his force as well, although the increased sexual harassment component was a headache at times. He knew his forces were evil, but even he had issues with the idea of being sexually taken advantage of. Needless to say he had killed several would be rapists and encouraged/threatened all of his forces to tread more civilly before he trashed the lot of them.

He had had complaints in the past, of course, but it was far, far rarer given that Frieza had very high standards of his staff and demanded they respected each other as far as _that_ was concerned. _Consensual_ sexual needs, however, among his army were supported and taken care of. Hell, didn’t Ginyu actually provide _daycare services_ on his ship at one point?

Not that Frieza minded much. A child on his ship was yet another member of his army just waiting to take up the mantle.

Frieza had to wonder what Yamcha would think about all of this, and as soon as that beautiful man surfaced in his mind, his body reacted as though he had dropped a hormone bomb on it.

He gasped loudly, almost swallowing some water, as his loins lit up and pleasure soared through his body. He coughed a little to get the water out, and once he regained his composure, he looked down at his body. Sure enough, it had half opened up to the mere _thought_ of Yamcha being around.

What would Yamcha think of his heat, he thought, as his hands automatically drifted down between his legs. The slight touch on his nether regions shot further pleasure into him, making him moan.

It wasn’t the first time he had thought of Yamcha in a sexual light. They had had some _fun_ together over the scouters more than once. But this felt… different to that. There was more behind it; more history, more longing, more…

 _“Yamcha…”_ he groaned as he slipped his fingers inside himself, his other hand busying himself with his cock, which had come out as well. The thoughts in his mind… the idea of Yamcha absolutely _ravaging_ him in this state fueled the fire of his heat, and his body. He wanted Yamcha to take him, wanted the man to make him _scream._

He felt his orgasm roar through him quite quickly, as was typical of a heat, and he groaned as all a matter of body fluids leaked out of him. He panted and tried not to let any more water get in his mouth, or up his nose, as he settled back against the wall of the shower. It wouldn’t be long before he wanted another round, but he also knew he didn’t want to go through his entire heat masturbating himself raw.

It took him longer than usual to get out of the shower, as he couldn’t resist fucking himself with his tail, and imagining it was Yamcha doing it to him. If anything, it just gave him more inspiration to come up with some kind of idea so that Yamcha could fuck him for _real._

He dried himself off, grabbed some water and energy bars, and then went to curl up on the other side of his bed, where it wasn’t sweaty and musty from overnight. He quickly grabbed his scouter and sent a text message to Yamcha, telling him he wouldn’t be able to answer calls for about three to four of his Earthian days, citing that he was… unwell.

His scouter pinged him moments later; _‘Sorry to hear you’re not well. :c I hope you get better soon! Just text me if you want to talk, okay? Love, Yamcha_ ☕’

There was a tea emoji after it. Frieza had learned that ‘Chai’ was both a type of tea on Earth and also translated to tea from another language, so he always signed his name like that. Frieza loved that little touch, that little hint back to their past. Sometimes, Frieza signed his texts with just F, since it was part of his name, he was lazy, and Yamcha liked it.

With a little smile, he fell asleep, his scouter loosely grasped in his hand.


	22. Night of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza and Yamcha find a way to be alone, together.

_Everything you want, but it's everything you need_   
_It's not always happy endings_   
_But it's all the in-between_   
_It's taken so long, so long to finally see_   
_That your love is worth the risk_

Britt Nicole - Safe

 

* * *

 

Frieza had come up with a solution for their problem, Yamcha discovered, the next time they talked, a few days after Frieza had mentioned he would be sick. He had said that he would give Yamcha a pod to fly to the moon, where he had set up a smaller one of his ships, specifically for his use. It was much like his larger ones, only meant for him, and far more extravagant inside. There, they could meet up whenever they liked, outside of prying eyes from both sides.

Yamcha knew that his friends could sense Frieza before he entered the atmosphere, so he hoped the moon was far enough away to not be detected.

Once he received the pod from a messenger, Yamcha asked if it was okay to come visit the ship, and Frieza said it was, so within moments, he opened the capsule, jumped in the pod, and flew to the moon.

 

* * *

 

He landed and got out of the pod, which had docked into the ship safely. Part of him was a little bit nervous, as this would be the first time they could really just… talk together, in person, without anyone else around.

He stepped through the entrance way, and to the door, which he opened.

Inside was a large room, like an open plan house. There was a large, luxurious bed, there was a bar, and the views of the Moon through the huge windows was something else. But there, waiting for him with a small smile, was Frieza himself, right by the bar and with a glass of wine in one hand, and another waiting for Yamcha.

“Hey…” he waved a little shyly, the full implications of the fact that they were blissfully, fully, _alone._

“Hello, my dear Yamcha~” Frieza greeted with a wave of his long tail and a smile, “I take it my special ship is to your liking?”

“It’s wonderful,” Yamcha stepped forward, and Frieza handed him the second glass, which he took with a thank you, “this was the perfect idea.”

“I am known for those~” Frieza sipped his wine, his eyes not leaving Yamcha’s own, “it’s nice to be able to meet one another without anyone else around.”

“Yeah…” Yamcha drank some of his wine, and while it tasted amazing, he still couldn’t look away from Frieza. He was so beautiful, so interesting, so enchanting…

And yet, now that they were here together, alone, in person… he suddenly was at a loss for words.

How did you greet someone you’ve known for over twenty years, and yet… there was just _so much_ to talk about. So much to think about… so much to say, that Yamcha didn’t even know where to begin.

Frieza was having similar thoughts. He looked up at Yamcha, and his honest, transparent eyes, and his long black hair… it was hard to look anywhere but him. His hair had gotten longer, Frieza had noticed, and he liked that.

“So… how are you feeling?” Yamcha finally managed to ask.

“Hm?” Frieza blinked.

“You were sick…”

“Oh, yes…” he had forgotten briefly that he had told Yamcha he was ‘unwell’, “I’m fine now, thank you.”

“That’s good,” Yamcha smiled, and drank the rest of the wine in one gulp, “that’s good wine.”

“I’m glad you liked it enough to drink so quickly,” Frieza swirled his in his glass, “am I making you nervous, Yamcha?” he sipped the rest of his as his companion hunched his shoulders, “well… more like… it’s kind of overwhelming…”

Frieza knew how he felt. It was a little for him, too, but he was better at hiding it than Yamcha was.

“I… kind of want to talk about everything,” Yamcha admitted honestly, “but I don’t even know where to start. You have no idea how badly I wanted to see you, for so long…”

Frieza felt his cheeks warm up a little bit at that, and the intense look in Yamcha’s eyes almost made him want to look away. Eventually, he couldn’t bear it and did, “well…”

And then Yamcha was hugging him.

Frieza froze as he felt those warm arms go around his back and pull him close to Yamcha’s chest. He couldn’t remember ever being hugged like this, not with such _warmth._ He almost wanted to pull back, to shove Yamcha off him, but then he spoke, joy clear as day in his tone.

“It’s _you._ It really is you, _my F…_ ”

Now Frieza really _was_ blushing as he held him back for just a moment, but only for a moment, before he pushed Yamcha back.

“Pull yourself together,” he said softly, without malice.

“Mm!” Yamcha wiped his eyes and laughed as he did. Frieza found himself smiling, and pressed a button on the bar. A couch appeared by the windows, and he began to walk over to them, “perhaps it would be better… to start talking over here?” He settled down on one of the seats, and gestured for Yamcha to join him.

Yamcha did so, and sat next to Frieza on the comfortable couch. He looked out at the stars, and the sight of his home planet. It was extraordinary…

“It’s beautiful out here…”

“I suppose,” Frieza didn’t think much of it - but it did make him wonder… where could he take Yamcha next that would blow his mind? He had some ideas… “you could see it every day if you joined me, you know. I could forgive you for being Goku’s ally--”

“Not today.”

Frieza looked at Yamcha, slightly surprised at how firm his tone was, “just… today, let’s not be ‘Goku’s ally’ and ‘Goku’s enemy’. Let’s… just not be on _any_ side. Let’s just have this… for what it is, please?”

Frieza blinked at that, and although he wanted to be annoyed, he realised his rationale was very much winning out, and he nodded, “okay.”

Silence pressed between them for a moment, as the mood was still a little awkward, before Yamcha spoke again.

“Frieza…”

He looked over to Yamcha, who looked unsure, and other emotions Frieza didn’t really recognise.

“I’m sorry.”

Frieza blinked, “what for?”

“If I hadn’t died, we could’ve… you might not’ve thought I had…” Yamcha had been ashamed of that loss for a long time.

Frieza shook his head, “I will admit, I was very angry with you. Angry enough to blow up that little world you call home,” he nodded to Earth, slowly shifting out of view as the moon moved, “but when I realised my father had blocked your number…” he smiled a little slyly, and faced Yamcha, “you could say you earned my forgiveness, my dear.”

Yamcha smiled at that, and looked back at his lap, “I’m glad for that…”

“You’re the only one who I’ve been that mad at, and forgiven, I’ll have you know~”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Yamcha chuckled.

Frieza smiled at him, and Yamcha felt his heart speed up and his cheeks warm. Frieza was just _so beautiful…_ it was amazing, really, that someone like him could ever like someone like Yamcha. At least, that was how he felt.

“Strange how we’re finally together, and I can’t think of much to say to you,” Yamcha said softly as he looked back into space, and he moved his hand, only to touch Frieza’s own. For a second, he paused, but then his pinkie and ring fingers brushed over Frieza’s hand gently. Frieza didn’t stop him, and he wound his fingers together with Yamcha’s own.

“We don’t have to talk,” Frieza offered softly. Yamcha looked over at him, and he noticed that Frieza was blushing slightly. He couldn’t help but think that was extremely cute.

The silence that crept between them now was more comfortable, but laced with energy. Their hands intertwined comfortably on the couch, and Yamcha couldn’t help but focus on it. Frieza’s skin was different from his own - smooth but strong, soft but still tough…

While sitting there, Yamcha couldn’t help but notice that he could _smell_ Frieza’s scent, now. It was subtle, but there was some spice, and something fruity. It was an oddly comforting scent, considering who it was coming from. He had freshly showered before coming up to the ship, so he hoped he smelt good.

Frieza had been touched by Yamcha more than any living or dead person had ever done in a very long time. Being _hugged?_ Holding _hands?_ Frieza did _not_ allow people to touch him in general. He was above them all, and yet here he was…

Even more than that, he _wanted_ Yamcha to touch him more. It wasn’t just his heat that had passed that made him crave Yamcha’s touch. He _wanted_ him.

“W-would you like some more wine?” Yamcha offered, “I’ll grab it.”

“Okay,” Frieza replied, still speaking softly, even for him, but as Yamcha went to get up, Frieza refused to let go of his hand, and instead, he _yanked_ Yamcha down.

“Woah--!” Predictably, he fell, and Frieza fell back on the couch too. Yamcha almost stopped breathing when he realised he had pretty much landed right on top of the Emperor of Universe 7. Their legs (and Frieza’s tail) were tangled together, and their faces were inches apart. Yamcha could see Frieza’s pupils in his eyes, the deep black around them, and his lips…

“F-Frieza…” Oh, he wanted to kiss him _so badly._

Frieza had intended this to happen, and he had let go of their clasped fingers to bring his arms slowly around Yamcha’s back. His tail flicked and curled, and he smiled at Yamcha from where he was under him, his eyelids lowered as he gave him the most seductive look he could manage, “yes~?”

Yamcha’s cheeks went bright red, but bravery had been something he flirted with in battle, and right now, he knew there was no way he could resist those beautiful lips. He leaned down and captured them with his own, and he could tell that Frieza had fully intended for that to happen. He smiled wider against Yamcha’s mouth, and kissed back with as much enthusiasm as Yamcha himself had.

Frieza wound his tail possessively around one of Yamcha’s legs and one of his hands threaded through his long black hair as he deepened the kiss. Yamcha was right about one thing - he didn’t want to think about whose side was who today. It was all about him and the one that he had wanted for a long time, and finally _had._

He had a feeling he knew where this would lead, and he found himself _very_ much okay with that. Soon, he couldn’t think about much at all as Yamcha kissed him… he was so good at it that he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, his grip on him tightening.

They broke off after a moment, and they gazed at each other, breathing more laboured than before, cheeks flushed. Both of them knew what they wanted…

“Frieza--” Yamcha was about to say more, but Frieza pressed his index finger over his lips.

“Don’t think,” he said quietly, even if his mind was going a million miles an hour, “we’ve both wanted this for a long time, and you know it.”

“Yes…” Yamcha wasn’t going to deny that.

Frieza grasped his partner, and in a split second, they were on the bed. Frieza still had his tail curled around Yamcha’s leg as he lay there, though Yamcha arranged them a little more organically now that he could sit up more.

“Are you sure about this?” Yamcha asked him, unable to look away. His mind was going a million miles an hour too, mostly wondering how on earth this was going to work. He didn’t know anything about how Frieza worked.

“Yes,” was all Frieza said. He wanted this very, _very_ much.

Yamcha nodded and leaned down to kiss him again, and Frieza wrapped his arms around him tightly.

It didn’t take long for them to sit up after a brief make out session, and Yamcha took his clothing off. First his shirt (Frieza didn’t hesitate to touch his chest and abs) and then the rest. Frieza had never seen a human naked before, and Yamcha did _not_ disappoint. He settled into Yamcha’s lap and guided his hand to his own body, in order for them to touch and understand one another’s anatomy. It took a little fumbling around, but Yamcha quickly grew to understand what he was dealing with, and soon Frieza was clinging to his long lost partner as he moaned, his tail curling and waving in delight.

He was glad he brought lubricant, though, as Yamcha was not small, and Yamcha himself had brought some protection from back on Earth. Frieza smirked at that, his face streaked with a blush, and his chest heaving, “you planned ahead…”

“So did you…” Yamcha smiled, his eyes alight, and Frieza knew then and there that he wanted this even more than before. He patiently waited for Yamcha to prepare both himself, and Frieza, before they joined their bodies together. Frieza arched his back as his body was filled to the brim, and they wasted no time enjoying their passion, their closeness, and…

Frieza’s eyes widened as he realised, and in that moment, his body and Yamcha’s climaxed together, as one. It took them a moment to calm down from their incredible high, clinging to each other; Frieza’s arms around Yamcha’s back and in his hair, and Yamcha’s tight around his back and on his hip.

They lay on the bed together, Frieza’s face in Yamcha’s chest, unable to look at him, and Yamcha didn’t mind, as he held his partner close with a content sigh, his chin on top of Frieza’s head.

“I’ve been waiting 20 years for that, and it was _worth_ it…”

“M-Mhm…” Frieza couldn’t respond. How could he, when he realised what that warmth had been. What that... contentment… that strange emotion that made him happy to receive every message, every image, every call from his Yamcha. His Chai. He could only hold him back as his tail curled behind him, unconsciously making a heart shape.

He was in love.

He _loved_ Yamcha.

He knew that Yamcha loved him, it was obvious with the human holding him, but for Frieza? To realise this?

He didn’t know what to do but cling to him tightly, never wanting to let go, and closed his eyes as his heart sung and his soul bound to Yamcha’s in that moment.  
  
He would _never_ let him go, no matter what happened, ever again.


	23. When can I see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza unleashes Broly on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild spoilers about the new Broly movie, so if you haven't seen it or want to watch it blind, skip this chapter.

_Roller coaster through the atmosphere,_   
_I’m drowning in this starry serenade,_   
_Where ecstasy becomes cavalier,_   
_My imagination’s taking me away._

Owl City - Alligator Sky (no rap edit)

 

* * *

 

There were few planets left, Frieza realised, that didn’t have a mark on it that he had left. Even with the Kai’s creating new life, and even with Beerus active… there weren’t many left that were worth the effort to sell.

It was a fact that he kept to himself, although he suspected that Berryblue was aware of it. If Yamcha was transparent to Frieza, then Frieza was transparent to _her._ How, he had no idea. He could only chalk it up to Berry having known him for so long.

Frieza was becoming… stressed about this, but he didn’t show it. Not to his men, not to Berryblue, and not to Yamcha.

There was also the lack of strong members of his army, at least, other than himself. Finding strong warriors to recruit in a Universe without much life in it was quite difficult, he discovered. There was little else to do other than continue to look, while Frieza continued to plan.

As a result, he left the helm to Berryblue, since there was little for him to do other than show up, threaten a planet, and force subservience, and at the moment, that was somewhat of a rarity.

On the plus side, it left him with time to visit Yamcha on the moon once a week, and it was the one form of relaxation he got from the troubles brewing with his army.

He looked forward to it.

They still talked on the scouter all the time, as much as they could. Yamcha was still playing baseball, and he still did a bit of light martial arts to keep himself fit. Frieza honestly lived for the moments where he got calls, at times, when his stress was at its highest. Yamcha had a way of calming him down even when he was at his angriest.

Then, opportunity knocked.

Finding a saiyan, let alone _two_ saiyans, was much like finding a treasure chest that Frieza didn’t know he had been hunting. It certainly helped that the older one hated King Vegeta, and who was a certain descendent of the late king that Frieza knew of?

Oh, the gears in his head were _turning_ now. Perhaps the two saiyans would be the answer he needed to his business problems…

Now, for those dragon balls…

 

* * *

 

Well, scratch that.

Scratch that _entirely._

Not only was Broly extremely _feral_ for the most part, but he didn’t exactly _appreciate_ having the snot kicked out of him for an hour straight, or his dragon balls (and subsequently, his wish) being stolen from him. He didn’t even get to _kill_ the little shits that did it because that stupid fusion stopped him! He could only shake him off, because _no one_ touched him, and said, “I’ll be back,” before he flew off.

Yes, he would be, stronger than ever, and with any hope, taller… but as he went to go to his ship, he took a sharp left and flew off elsewhere.

Even without his scouter, he knew where Yamcha lived now, and he figured that while he was on his… boyfriend? Lover? He didn’t really know how to label their relationship at the moment. He simply flew to Yamcha’s house and landed on his doorstep, and hoped he was home when he knocked.

“Coming!” Called the familiar voice inside, and when his handsome human opened the door, he smiled brightly, “hey Frieza! I thought I sensed you on Earth again,” but that was when his smiled faded as he looked over the worn warrior, “you’re injured.”

Frieza huffed at that, “don’t remind me.”

“Come in,” Yamcha held the door open for Frieza, and he closed the door, “Puar, could you grab the first aid kit?”

Frieza growled, “I don’t need your help or anyone else's!”

“I know, but wouldn’t you at least like to get cleaned up?” Yamcha offered, looking worried. He had never really seen Frieza injured before.

Frieza looked away with a huff as he remained silent at that, and folded his arms. Puar flew in to give Yamcha the box, and he set it down on the coffee table. He went to get some hot water, a cloth, some towels, and also his favourite blankets. Frieza couldn’t help but watch him after a moment as Yamcha did his best, in his own way, to set up a place where he could be comfortable, and as he did, Frieza looked around the dwelling.

It was small, but even though he knew Yamcha had quite a bit of money from his career, it seemed as though he didn’t spend it much on extravagance. Everything was… ordinary, but homely. There was a warmth to his home that most of the places Frieza had ever been lacked. His tail swished a bit in thought as he began to unwind, slightly, from the events of the day. He was still sore and angry, but the warmth of the house helped.

Yamcha led him over to the blanket den and said, “here, take a seat if you want,” and Frieza did as Yamcha went off to do something else. Frieza wasn’t sure what he was up to, until five minutes later he came back with two mugs of tea.

“I know wine is more your thing, but I thought a warm drink might be more enjoyable right now,” Yamcha smiled sheepishly and handed over a mug of green tea to Frieza, who took it and sniffed. It smelt kind of bitter, and earthy, and he sipped it. It was good.

Yamcha sat next to him, and without a word between them, slowly he started to clean Frieza’s body of the dirt, scrapes and blood. At first, Frieza wasn’t sure whether to throw him off or allow him to do it, but he settled on allow… it felt nice. The calm atmosphere of his house, Yamcha’s company, and the gentle care he showed to his body was slowly but surely winding him down from the adrenaline coursing through him from the battle before.

Each brush from the warm cloth over each wound, each patch of dust, helped cleanse him. It was nothing like the healing tank, Frieza felt. This was a lot more intimate, and he knew that only Yamcha would be allowed to do something like this to him after a battle. Yamcha dried him with the fluffy towels he had, carefully on the scrapes he had, and he realised the first aid kit probably wasn’t needed. He felt he had to be careful, though.

“So… what brings you to Earth?” Yamcha finally asked as he brushed the cloth down one of Frieza’s arms.

“Your dragon balls, and revenge,” Frieza replied back quietly, his body not quite relaxed all the way just yet.

“Oh? What were you wishing for? Immortality?” Yamcha knew it _had_ been a desire of his, though if it still was, he did not know.

“No,” Frieza shook his head, “It was… something else.”

Yamcha could tell from the hunch of his shoulders it was something personal, or something… silly? Was Frieza the silly kind? He didn’t really seem so.

Unless he had drunk 5 bottles of wine.

With that in mind, Yamcha smiled and began to massage Frieza’s shoulders and back, “did you know, some of my friends have used the dragon balls for ridiculous wishes.”

“Oh?”

“Oolong - probably haven’t seen him, but he wished for a pair of panties.”

“.... he wished for a pair… of female undergarments…” Frieza almost laughed at the absurdity of it. Almost. “What else?”

“Most have asked for money, one person apparently wished for ice cream - that’s a dessert here - and well…” Yamcha seemed embarrassed now, and Frieza glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

_“You_ made a ridiculous wish, didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t _my_ idea,” Yamcha huffed defensively as he put some moisturizer on Frieza’s back to rub in, “Bulma wanted to become five years younger, and she roped me into it. We did it twice.”

“So, you’re 10 Earth years younger than you actually are?” Frieza seemed very amused now, “ashamed of your age, are you, dear Yamcha~?”

“W-well, no,” he was blushing now, “but well… I don’t really _mind_ being a bit younger than I am!”

Frieza snickered at that, “if you say so~”

“Well… what was the wish _you_ wanted to make?” Yamcha said as he massaged Frieza’s  back slower, even as he tensed up slightly at the question, “come on, it can’t be more embarrassing than Oolong wanting underwear.”

Frieza huffed at that, and he remained silent as Yamcha rubbed him, but eventually he said, “I wanted to be taller.”

“Oh,” Yamcha didn’t laugh, or scoff, and it had been somewhat of a test from Frieza, “Why do you want to be taller? You’re perfect just the way you are.”

“Of course you’d think that,” Frieza grumbled. Yamcha finished with his back, so Frieza turned around, and Yamcha started on his front without prompting, “when in space, many of the dignitaries I met with would _always_ judge me on my height. Dignitaries that purchased worlds from me, my enemies, even my own army…” he clenched his fists, “it’s annoying.”

“I see…” Yamcha didn’t realise how deep seeded the resentment was, and he could understand that Frieza wanted to be his best self when in front of other breeds of royalty. Being small as he was, while Yamcha thought it was adorable, he could see the problem with it.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with that,” he offered as he finished Frieza’s front, and Frieza sighed softly.

“No spiel about how you like me as I am?” Frieza somewhat teased, but was also serious.

“I could say that, but…” he carefully pulled Frieza into a hug, and Frieza didn’t protest, “it’s true that I do adore you as you are. I think you’re adorable, and that it would be very easy to trick your enemies into underestimating you because of that, but…” he kissed Frieza’s head, “it seems like this is something that genuinely bothers you, so I’m not going to do that if it’s something you really want.”

“Hm…” Frieza was still a bit tense, so he pulled back from the embrace gently. He wasn’t in the most cuddly mood at the moment, both from the battle loss, and his wish loss, as well as troubles with his business, and Yamcha let him go without protest, “well, it no longer matters. I’m going to have to wait another of your Earth years before I can try again.”

“I suppose so,” Yamcha smiled sadly, “I don’t suppose I could persuade you to stay for dinner, could I?”

Frieza shook his head no, “not tonight. I am not in a very good mood, as I am sure you can imagine.”

“Of course,” Yamcha nodded, and he leaned forward to give Frieza a small peck on the cheek, “take care, okay? I’ll ring you tomorrow?”

“That would be acceptable,” Frieza got up, and he made his way to the door. He stopped though and turned to Yamcha for a moment, as if contemplating something, but then he left as quickly as he came. Yamcha could only guess what was on his mind, but part of him kind of wanted to gather the dragon balls so Frieza could make his wish.

It was harmless, after all.

With that thought, he cleaned up, and wondered when they could meet on the moon again.


	24. When Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza's business model falls apart.

_My song is love_   
_My song is love I know_   
_And I'm on fire for you, clearly_   
_You don't have to be alone_   
_You don't have to be on your own_

_And I'm not gonna take it back_   
_And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that_   
_You're the target that I'm aiming at_   
_But I'm nothing on my own_   
_Got to get that message home_

Coldplay - A Message

 

* * *

 

Things proceeded to get worse for Frieza as far as business went. There were just simply no more planets to purge, and although he had the means and power now, there was little he could do but sit in his throne and get angrier and angrier as the days went by. It was probably why, more often than not, that Frieza skipped out on his ‘work’ as it were and left Berry in charge, while he flew to Earth’s moon to meet with Yamcha.

Yamcha’s presence was far more enjoyable to him than focusing on his business, but he knew that Yamcha knew something was wrong. He had not brought it up yet, but Frieza could tell he wanted to know.

Only problem was… Frieza didn’t want to talk about it.

They began meeting whenever they could, and it was after one of those meetings that they were laying together on the bed, having had some fun for the first time in a while. Frieza hadn’t been in much of the mood to be having sex when he was so annoyed with his work… but today he wanted to indulge himself in his human’s comforts and his warm, warm body. He was curled up to Yamcha’s side with his head under Yamcha’s chin while his tail flicked gently under the covers of the bed, and Yamcha had his arms around him.

“Feel better?” Yamcha teased a little and kissed his head.

“Shut up,” Frieza huffed, “you’ll ruin my good mood, and then I’ll have to punish you~”

“I kind of like the idea of you punishing me… especially if it involves you wearing black~” Yamcha grinned, and Frieza swatted his legs with his tail, “owww!”

“Don’t be filthy,” but Frieza was smiling as he curled up to Yamcha and let out a deep sigh. There was a lot on his mind, and he didn’t know where to begin.

He kind of understood how Yamcha had felt when they first encountered each other…

He could feel Yamcha stroking his back as they lay there, and he said softly, “I know something’s wrong… will you tell me?”

Frieza balled his hand on Yamcha’s chest into a fist at the question. He still had no idea what to tell Yamcha, but he knew that his human would eventually realise he was troubled. What if Yamcha saw him as a failure? Someone who always talked of how successful he was, only to be seen as a liar?

Yamcha was the _only_ person who he actually _cared_ about how he was seen in Yamcha’s eyes… and… he couldn’t bare it if Yamcha looked at it him with anything else other than what he always saw - love, compassion, delight…

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Frieza eventually said, and Yamcha wrapped an arm tighter around his shoulders, “alright.”

Frieza breathed out a sigh of relief of not having to talk, and that his human understood. It made him happy in his choice, at least… for now.

 

* * *

 

Things continued to be strained, however, as no matter what he did with Yamcha to distract himself, he always ended up feeling tense and agitated about his work. Yamcha didn’t bring it up again, but Frieza could see the concern in his eyes, the unspoken questions on his lips, and Frieza felt the tug in his chest that was _begging_ him to tell Yamcha the truth. He knew he would have to eventually - it came to a head at work when he had a particularly irritating call from his _least_ favourite dignitary in the entire Universe.

The woman was an extreme pervert, and while she had an enormous sum of money, her own planet and a concubine _army_ to make most men jealous, she wanted more. She wanted to be able to trade with the other dignitaries, but alas, there was no real way to do that quickly. There was the Galactic post, but that took _forever_ according to her, and she hated using it.

 _“Oh, Frieza dear, whatever shall I do?”_ she whined over the call, _“shall I buy another planet from you?”_

It was with gritted teeth that Frieza looked away, “I… currently don’t have any to sell. I will inform you when I do.”

 _“That new form of yours is just_ beautiful, _you know,”_ she leered over the call, and Frieza felt a cold chill go down his spine, even if he could kill this bitch without barely twitching his finger, _“you should come and stop by. I’m sure I’d make you_ more _than welcome~”_ _  
_

_‘I’m sure you would,’_ Frieza hissed in his mind, but he simply put on a fake smile, “maybe. Good day to you.”

The call ended, and immediately Frieza switched from polite mode to his current never ending ‘pissy as hell’ mode. He crushed part of his throne and jumped out to storm off to his quarters, the door closing and locking behind him.

He wanted to vent, to blow up something, but he really couldn’t. He felt like a caged wild animal right now, ready to burst and rip apart anyone foolish enough to come near him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his scouter lying in its usual place on his bedside table, and for a second, he paused.

 _‘Talk to him’,_ his heart and his mind demanded, but his pride wasn’t allowing it. He couldn’t talk to Yamcha about this, he just… couldn’t.

And yet, even as his pride, his mind and his heart argued with each other, his body moved on autopilot, and grasped the scouter. He mindlessly called Yamcha and sat on the bed, and waited only five rings before Yamcha answered.

 _“Hey, gorgeous!”_ Yamcha said cheerfully, _“how are you?”_

“...” Frieza didn’t really know what to say.

_“Frieza? Are you there?”_

Frieza balled up his fists.

_“F?”_

He blinked at that, and then spoke softly, “yes… I’m here.”

 _“Are you alright?”_ Yamcha asked, and Frieza could hear the concern as clear as day in his voice. He grit his teeth again, and lowered his head.

“No. I’m not.”

_“What’s wrong?”_

Frieza didn’t answer for a moment, and he looked away, almost in shame, his tail still and coiled up, “I… can you go to the moon now?”

 _“Uh, sure! I can go,”_ Yamcha replied, _“right now?”_

“Yes,” Frieza stood up and exited his room, “I’ll be there in a couple of hours.”

 _“O-Okay, I’ll see you soon,”_ Yamcha replied, and Frieza nodded before he ended the call. He hurried to his space pod and left his main ship to fly to the moon once more.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha was already there when Frieza got there, and as he expected, he looked worried, but he made no move to smother Frieza or do anything he didn’t like. It was one of the many reasons Frieza loved him, even if he didn’t like to admit it.

“Hey,” Yamcha said softly, “wanna sit down?”

Frieza nodded, and together they sat on the bed. Yamcha peered at him, but Frieza didn’t seem ready to talk yet, so Yamcha wrapped a gentle, warm arm around him and waited.

“I need to tell you something,” Frieza finally said quietly, his voice low and while angry and upset, it wasn’t at Yamcha. Yamcha recognised this, and he nodded, “okay.”

“It’s… there’s none left.”

“None what?”

“Planets.”

Yamcha blinked as realisation hit him; Frieza sold planets. That was and had always been his job since everyone had known him, since Yamcha had known him. For there to be no more planets left meant that Frieza had brought or sold all of the ones he could in this Universe, and that his job was effectively over.

 _Now_ Yamcha understood why he had been so stressed. It wasn’t because of something that Yamcha himself did, which was something he had been wondering, but that Frieza’s business was… no longer booming. But was that the only reason?

“Okay… I get that, but…” Frieza glanced at him from where he had been looking down at his balled up fists, “I--”

“What’s the point of claiming to be the Emperor of this universe when I have _nothing_ to be the Emperor _of?”_ Frieza finally ground out angrily, “I’m-- why would-- I’m just--” Frieza let out a breath, “what do I even _do,_ now? What do _you_ even do?”

He looked up at Yamcha with a tormented expression, which caused Yamcha’s eyes to widen. He had _never_ seen Frieza this unnerved or upset, “I’m supposed to be the best! Be everything! And now... I’ll just be-”

“Hey, hey…” Yamcha tried to stop the spiral before it spun too fast, “Frieza… what are you really scared of here?” Frieza didn’t reply, and Yamcha took his shoulders, “is it really just your business?”

“I can’t _be_ a failure!” Frieza yelled and grabbed Yamcha’s shirt, “Who would..." he paused, met Yamcha's eyes, then looked away, unable to bear it. "...want someone like that?!”

And that’s when it hit him. Frieza didn’t want to be a failure to _him._ To _Yamcha._ Yamcha could tell that Frieza couldn’t really get his words out; he wasn’t used to being vulnerable, or in a vulnerable position, so Yamcha really had to read through the lines to understand him. After years and years of doing this, though, he could only hope he got it right.

“Frieza,” he spoke softly, but firmly, “I cared about you _long_ before I even knew who you were, and I’m not going to stop just because you’re having trouble at work.”

Frieza went still at that, and Yamcha carefully pulled him close, “I… well, I didn’t want to say this, because _I_ was afraid, but the truth is… I’ve been in love with you for a long time,” he smiled a little bit sadly, “and I won’t stop loving you. I _can’t_ stop loving you. I tried when you vanished from my life, but the second you came back… I knew that I would always adore you, no matter who you were, no matter what you looked like.”

He kissed Frieza on the top of his ear from where he could reach, “I never thought it’d work out, so I never told you. I still don’t know if it will - there’s… a lot to figure out, but if it’s _me_ you’re so stressed about, well… you don’t have to be.”

Frieza’s eyes had gone wide when Yamcha first admitted what he did, and although he didn’t really want to be touched at that moment, he didn’t protest to being pulled close to his warm chest. His eyes went wider as Yamcha confessed his love, and his body slowly relaxed as Yamcha spoke words that brought him comfort for the first time in quite a while. He closed his eyes and hid his face, his cheeks colouring in a blush, but he reached around Yamcha and held him back, and his tail started to curl in slow circles.

“Of course you love me,” he said softly; how could Yamcha not? He was Frieza, after all, but as the words Yamcha said were absorbed into his mind, a strange sense of peace flowed over his body.

He didn’t resist Yamcha when he pulled back and kissed him deeply, nor did he resist when Yamcha pulled Frieza on top of his body as they lay together on the bed. For the first time in one of these meetings, he let Yamcha do whatever he pleased with him, and he found himself clinging to his human as Yamcha made love to him, and in their passion, Frieza’s worries, his anger, and his problems slipped away from him, for those moments when Yamcha took him, Frieza didn’t think about anything _other_ than him.

 

* * *

 

Yamcha fell asleep after a few rounds of passion, and Frieza watched him sleep for a moment as he detangled himself from his human.

Frieza reached down and moved a lock of his hair behind Yamcha’s ear as he slept, and Yamcha mumbled a little in his sleep at that and shifted slightly. Frieza smiled at him for a brief moment, and carefully climbed out of the bed to the bathroom for some time to himself. He fetched his scouter on the way.

He settled into the spa bath and leaned back as he thought about everything that had happened… everything that Yamcha had said, and everything he felt. To know that Yamcha loved him regardless of who he was might’ve been saccharine and disgusting to him not so long ago, and to be frank, it still was a little bit even now. But from Yamcha… from him right now, it was exactly what he had needed to clear his mind and refocus on what he needed to do.

He put his scouter on and switched it to Berryblue, and also to video mode, and called her. A hologram of her appeared as she answered, _“Yes, Lord Frieza?”_

He sighed softly, “close down the planet trade.”

_“My Lord?”_

“Don’t act surprised,” he grumbled, “it was going to happen and you know it.”

Berry looked at Frieza for a moment, and then sighed herself, _“understood, my lord. So, what are your next plans?”_

Next plans? Of course she’d say that. He smirked at her and shook his head, “I sincerely believe that sometimes you can read my mind.”

 _“It helps when I’ve known you since you were but a child, my Lord,”_ she smirked herself.

“Hmph,” he huffed, and then grew serious, “the plans we had to set up the Universal trade network; I want you to get started on it. You will find the plans for it on my throne, in the third compartment of the left arm.”

Berry went to get them, and had obviously plugged them into the main holo projector, as her eyes widened at the plans, _“how long have you been working on these, my lord?”_

“Years,” Frieza answered with a shrug, “Not only did they serve as a reliable back up plan, but they were also going to be the second plan for the dignitaries to purchase. Given Madam Disgusting seemed so interested in them, I’m sure it will sell through the roof.”

 _“I’m sure they will,”_ Berry smiled, and bowed to Frieza, _“I will get started on these plans before your return, my lord.”_

He nodded, “Graciously appreciated.” The transmission ended.

Frieza sighed deeply and leaned back in the spa as he closed his eyes. He had not wanted to resort to changing his business all together, but at least it was better than the alternative. With the Universal trading system up and going in time, planets would be able to trade between each other at lightning fast rates, and he could make a great amount of profit from it by charging them for each use.

It was a more efficient solution to planet hunting, and once done… it would be so much less stressful for him.

He soaked in the spa for quite some time before he got out, got dried off and went out into the main room of the ship to see Yamcha still sleeping on the bed. He went and sat on it, his tail swirling in the air as he considered matters.

Maybe now…

He knew he would never stop wanting revenge on Goku, and being in closer proximity to his most hated rival wasn’t something he particularly _liked…_ but there was also the massive advantage of the one that lay before him. To be with him…

 _‘How soft have I become,’_ he chuckled to himself, _‘me, considering living with him… being with him…’_ then again, he always knew that somehow, some way, he would end up with a partner. For the most part, he expected it to be for political gain, but given he was at the top of the pecking order for that, well…

It made him remember his ex, and remember that he had also been a prince and of high political rank. In retrospect, being with him would have given him some political leverage, but the fact that he was being _used_ for nothing but that was something Frieza refused to tolerate. _He_ was the one who used people, not the other way around! Frieza felt it was a good thing he had broken things off, and then killed the little bastard, before anything serious happened between the two of them.

It was highly ironic that that man had been lower class in his personality and traits than the man who lay before him, nothing more than a commoner, but so much more to Frieza. What was the saying, a ‘diamond in the rough’? Frieza felt it applied to Yamcha.

He reached out and gently shook Yamcha’s shoulder, “Yamcha, wake up.”

“Mmnn…” his human blinked his eyes awake, and saw Frieza sitting up beside him. He yawned into his hand and also sat up, the blankets falling off of his chest as he did, “Frieza? Everything okay?”

“Yes.”

Yamcha blinked at that, the sleep vanishing from his head. For the first time in a long time, Frieza looked relaxed and comfortable, and Yamcha smiled, “you look better.”

Frieza huffed at that, and grew serious, “everything you said before, did you mean it?”

Yamcha blinked once, and nodded, “of course I did. Why?”

Frieza felt his cheeks warm up and looked away, “r-right, of course.”

“You know I could never lie to you--”

“I know that.”

“Soo…?” Yamcha didn’t know where this was going, but Frieza glanced over at him, maybe a little hesitant, but ultimately sure.

“I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people tend to forget that Frieza's position in the Universe is essentially a planet real estate agent, and... planets are a finite resource. According to canon sources, Frieza owned 70% of them before he fell, so I doubt it'd be much effort for him to go after the remaining 30%, if we take Shin's word at only 26 of them holding life (which I don't believe but eh). In any case, coming up with a different job for him, while retaining his evilness, wasn't easy. But, well... I hope you liked the chapter ;)


	25. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza makes a sacrifice for his gain.

_At night the earth will rise_   
_And I'll think of you each time I watch from distant skies_   
_Whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite_   
_I'll think of you each time they wash me in their light_   
_and I'll fall in love with you again_

_I will find you_   
_A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through_   
_I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight of your starlight_

Starset - Starlight

 

* * *

 

“What do you… Frieza?” Yamcha sat up properly and stared at Frieza like he had never seen him before, “you’re mine?”

Frieza nodded, and smiled a little bit, “yes.”

Yamcha sat up fully at that, not quite understanding, but he was getting excited at what this could mean. Frieza was… his? That could be so many things, but the way Frieza was looking at him meant that he knew it was serious.

“I… I don’t understand, I mean, I want to,” Yamcha took Frieza’s hands in his own, “but… I think you need to tell me more, gorgeous.”

Frieza chuckled a little and sighed, “I decided it was time to… shift what I do for work,” he grew serious once more and closed his eyes, “I will state I have no regrets whatsoever for the work I DID do,” which made it clear that he was still very much evil, to which Yamcha understood, “but it’s simply not viable anymore. And, well…” he eyed Yamcha, “I know you hated it.”

That Yamcha did, but he felt there was more to it than that.

“For a while, I’ve been making plans for what would be a Universal gateway and transportation of goods. One somewhat exists that I’ve made, but using my full resources could link the entire Universe together. Even now,” he let go of Yamcha’s hands and picked up his tablet of sorts off the side of his bed, and held it up with a smirk, “Berry is doing good work. She’s told the dignitaries of the plans, and they are practically _throwing_ money at me for this. It won’t take very long to make, that much I do know.”

“Wow…” Yamcha took the tablet to look at it. He didn’t understand the foreign language, but he _did_ understand the stock graphs, and they were skyrocketing. “You’re going to be very popular again, it seems.”

Frieza shrugged at that with a smile, “which means… I can do my work anywhere, including…” he looked at Yamcha with a very seductive smile, “your bedroom on Earth~”

“S-so, when you mean you’re mine, you mean---”

Frieza nodded, “I can live on Earth. Permanently.”

In that moment, Yamcha realised what Frieza was _really_ saying. He could be with Yamcha for good now, and with his plans in business changing… Yamcha could feel less guilty about being with him.

He knew that Frieza would never be a good guy, and frankly, Yamcha didn’t really want him to be. While he didn’t like the murder and pillaging of innocent planets and people, Frieza was everything he had ever wanted in a partner. Frieza challenged him, was intelligent, was _incredibly_ beautiful, and every moment with him felt so exciting, so incredible… that he just wanted to hold him for eternity. He knew he could handle Frieza not being a very nice person to the Universe in terms of him not going around and destroying entire planets, but rather helping them, _and_ still keeping his _own_ dignity intact.

Yamcha knew that this was the best possible outcome between him and Frieza as far as reaching a middle ground for their morals than there ever would be, and for that, he couldn’t help but pull his partner close in a hug as he laughed in delight.

“You’re incredible,” he said as he nuzzled Frieza’s neck, “I love you so, so much… you’re amazing, Frieza.”

Frieza smiled against Yamcha’s collarbone and allowed the hug. He didn’t know how he would feel about Earth in general, and he knew he would want vacations to some of the other worlds he liked, but he also knew that Yamcha would be up for it. He loved to be free, and to have fun, and to him, that was why they were well suited. His human loved him for him, whether he was the evil planet trader, or the evil man he was.

And maybe, just maybe, he could be a little bit ‘good’ from time to time, like during the Tournament of Power when he fought with the team. And for Yamcha… he would be there for him.

Always.

 

* * *

 

It would take a while for Frieza to be able to move in with Yamcha, and Frieza had instructed Yamcha to get a better house. He had _standards_ and while Yamcha’s abode was… well… _modest,_ it wasn’t suitable for him to _live_ in any more than a spaceship was. Yamcha agreed to that, and brought a large house in a quiet place in the mountains. Both he and Frieza could fly anywhere they needed to go, and the city wasn’t too far away from them, but Yamcha knew Frieza would want his privacy, and he didn’t like people in general.

He sent Frieza photos of his new four bedroom house, and Frieza approved of it. As things changed for him, he found that as long as he continued to make a massive profit (and he did) that he would be alright in the end. He would do as he pleased in this Universe as it’s Emperor… and he always would.

It was one evening, though, he was looking through some of his old clothing from his planet to pack away and take to Earth that he found something unusual. He blinked and looked at the covered garment - he hadn’t really noticed it before now.

“Berry?” He called to his old caretaker, who came into his room and floated over, “do you know what this is?” he took out the bag.

“Oh my,” her eyes widened, “I haven’t seen this in a very long time. I suppose your father must have stored it away on this ship to keep it safe.”

He opened the bag and took a look - they were white and gold ceremonial robes from his homeworld, and he certainly didn’t remember receiving them.

“Are these…?”

“Wedding robes,” Berryblue smiled, “your father had them made for you in case the occasion ever came along.”

Frieza wasn’t very happy with his father, given he had _blocked_ his Yamcha’s number, and he wasn’t really all that keen to take anything given from him at this particular point, but the robes were exquisite and of top craftsmanship… his father, for all his failings, had taste. He might get them modified to more suit his own tastes, but he had to smile slightly as he wrapped them back up to put back where it was.

“Speaking on the subject of marriage…” he eyed his subordinate, “what do you know of Earthian wedding customs?”

“I had a feeling you may ask, so I happened to do some research on the matter,” Berryblue smiled, and she waved for Frieza to follow her. He did, and she went into her room this time and took out a large case. She opened it to reveal a large variety of incredibly beautiful rings.

“It is customary to present rings to your intended spouse, on Earth, so I had the finest jewellers send in examples of their work for you to examine should the need arise,” she set the case down, “I was discreet, of course, and told them they were for me~”

“I see,” his tail flicked, as that seemed like a likely excuse, and he looked over the rings, “so I would merely produce a ring and ask him to marry me?”

“Correct. The ceremony is much like your own - there is an exchange of vows, and then a celebration in the form of an elegant party of the couple’s own deciding,” Berry explained, “then, the marriage is consummated by sexual intercourse. Apparently, it’s customary for the pair to be virgins at marriage, but not really much anymore.”

Frieza blushed at that; that certainly wasn’t the case for him _or_ Yamcha anymore! He coughed into his hand, “fair enough. So about these rings…”

“Engagement entails only one ring, normally, that whomever asks gives the intended to wear. Generally males present females with rings, but in your case, that would not matter,” Berry took a set of rings out and showed how they sat together, “for a wedding, however, rings are exchanged and normally sit together as so. Woman wear two, men wear one.”

“All this gender nonsense, feh,” Frieza huffed and took the rings from Berry. It was kind of a nice tradition, and seeing Yamcha all dressed up for him would be kind of fun… “I suppose it’s not all bad, though,” he shrugged and closed the case to examine on his own later, “thank you, Berry. If you would be so kind, I’d like to have those robes altered on my homeworld. Please see to it that that is done.”

“Of course, my lord,” Berry bowed, “what alterations would you like?”

“Modernise the collar, remove that ridiculous beading on it, and change the inner robe to a light purple from white. Also, please fetch my crown, and have another made.”

“Understood, my lord.” With that, Frieza went to his room to look over the many samples. He looked over them all; some were downright gaudy, to which he put in the ‘no’ side of the box, and shifted some to the ‘maybe’ pile, while about three different makers seemed like they could be perfect. They were classy, not too over the top, and something he could see himself wearing everyday, which is what Berry had said about the rings.

He took all three craftsman’s names down, and contacted them for his potential order. The next day, they had sent through designs. Frieza chose one, and was told it would arrive within a couple of days.

With his network… well, he smirked to himself. He was going to be so much richer sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

Frieza’s order arrived on schedule, and he opened the small box with the set of rings. He had researched more Earthian customs, and found that he liked the idea of _both_ of them having engagement and wedding rings, so he ordered the elaborate engagement rings, with a simple band that would sit on top for when the wedding took place.

Now… all he had to do was figure out exactly _how_ he wanted to go about this whole marriage arrangement. It was rather simple on his homeworld - the pair exchanged gifts, hosted a party and that was it.

He had to admit, though, Earth had some customs that he rather liked. He nearly gagged at himself for thinking that, but alas… if he was going to live on the planet, he may as well learn to enjoy some aspects of it.

Yamcha’s new house was quite nice, and he had deemed it an ‘acceptable’ dwelling to live in. He had moved the majority of his belongings (which were quite few, truth be told) into the place, and Yamcha had moved all of his in turn (which was quite a bit more - humans needed a LOT of … stuff, didn’t they?) and the dust had settled. During this time, the modifications to Frieza’s wedding robes had been completed and sent back to him, and a substantial part of his new Universal network had been completed, since the ground work for it already somewhat existed, and merely needed updates. Before he knew it, several Earthian weeks had passed.

It was an ordinary day for them both - Frieza woke up that morning and showered himself (Yamcha joined him when he woke up) and Yamcha spent the day doing some general cleaning around the house while Frieza did his work on their very comfortable couch.

“Huh, what’s this little box?”

Frieza almost didn’t hear his partner, but he glanced up at what Yamcha was looking at, and froze.

The rings!

Before his human could open it, he used his speed to snatch the box out of his hand and held it, “don’t look!”

“Oh, uh, sorry?” Yamcha blinked at Frieza, who looked defensive at him. There was a tense pause in the lounge room, as Yamcha had no idea what he could’ve possibly grabbed that Frieza didn’t want him to see.

Meanwhile, Frieza’s mind was racing. What did he do? It seemed that Yamcha was oblivious as to what he had picked up, but also… was now the time? It seemed so ordinary compared to everything they had been through, everything that had been leading up to this… was this really the right way to do it?

“Frieza?” Yamcha looked concerned now, “are you alright?”

He huffed and folded his arms, the box carefully hidden in his hand, “I’m _fine._ You shouldn’t snoop around my things!”

“I’m sorry!” Yamcha looked a bit worried, “I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Did you open it?”

“No, I didn’t…”

Frieza relaxed a little bit as he did, “good.”

While Yamcha remained curious about the little box for the day, Frieza was inwardly _fretting_ about it. Obviously, the alien design of the little box had thrown Yamcha off of what it really was, but that evening, as the sun began to set… Frieza wondered in perhaps something simple was best.

He had realised after he had fallen in love with Yamcha that his human did not need much. He just needed _him,_ and while Frieza was different in that respect… _he_ was the one asking.

And so, that evening, they sat out on the porch and enjoyed a glass of wine together on the swinging couch chair that Yamcha had insisted on getting. It was comfortable, Frieza had to admit, and as the sun went down… the most spectacular sunset appeared before them.

“Wow…” Yamcha smiled brightly, his arm around Frieza’s back as they watched. Frieza was curled up to Yamcha while Yamcha was sitting more upright, and as Frieza watched… he realised that he had been right.

Yamcha didn’t need extravagance. He just needed his planet, and _him._

And, well, Frieza supposed that he could allow Earth to remain, if only because of him.

“Yamcha.”

Yamcha looked at Frieza, and blinked when he was holding up the box from before curled in his tail, “you can open this now.”

“Oh, okay…” Yamcha took the box from Frieza’s tail and opened it as he watched, and he gasped softly at the contents. There were the rings - an infinity symbol etched into the gold, with purple and white stones set in one, and black and orange stones set in the other, with a matching simple gold band sitting on top.

“Wow… these are incredible!” Yamcha looked delighted, and then it hit him. Rings. Two rings, to be precise, clearly for each of them. He looked at Frieza, his eyes wide, and Frieza sat up and took out the purple and white one from the box.

“I didn’t really know how I was going to do this, but now feels right…” He took Yamcha’s left hand in his own, “will you marry me, Yamcha?”

Time stood still for them, Yamcha felt, as he looked at the ring, and then at Frieza, as if he couldn’t believe what was happening, but at the same time… it felt so right. They had been through so much together, been together for so, so long, that there was no way that Yamcha could deny such a charming, wonderful request. He felt tears well up in his eyes and a grin fit to burst on his face as he pulled Frieza close in a bone crushing hug.

“Of _course_ I will! Oh my gosh… Frieza, they’re so beautiful--- I love you so much --- yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!”

Frieza could only snicker and put his arms around Yamcha as Yamcha laughed and hugged him. This, he could put up with. This moment… it would only ever happen once between them. He let Yamcha lavish him with affection and hold him tight as he cried a bit in happiness, but eventually he had had enough, “okay, that’s enough.”

Yamcha giggled and wiped his eyes, and he let Frieza put the ring on with a smile brighter than the setting sun behind them. He then looked in the box at the other ring, with orange and black stones, and took it out. He took Frieza’s hand and slipped it onto his ring finger, as he understood why there were two.

“They’re _perfect,_ Frieza,” he said softly, and brought Frieza’s hand up to kiss him on his ring, “just like you.”

Frieza preened a bit at that, and he kissed Yamcha more sedately than before on the lips. Their rings sparkled in the dying sun, and as they kissed, Frieza knew that he had chosen the right person. His icy heart was beating hard, and he felt… _happy._

If this was what love truly was, well… he could handle it, just for Yamcha.  
  
_Only_ for his Chai.


	26. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha tells his friends about Frieza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this chapter, I wasn't sure how I'd actually _finish_ this fanfic, given that there could be either a lot to cover if I dragged it out longer, but I decided after finishing the draft of the next chapter that... the ending fit. And so, enjoy the second last chapter!
> 
> Finally, please enjoy this spotify playlist of all the songs used throughout the fanfic :) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/432xqMVZtSlIKE0yfBIU50

_Don't taint this ground_   
_with the color of the past_   
_Are the sounds in bloom with you?_   
_Cause you seem like_   
_an orchard of mines_   
_Just take one step at a time_

Globus - Orchard of Mines

 

* * *

 

Yamcha couldn’t stop looking at his engagement ring for the next couple of days after he got it. Frieza thought it was amusing, and joked that it was like Yamcha had never received jewelry before. Yamcha had, but nothing this important or beautiful… he absolutely _loved_ his ring, and he couldn’t wait to tell everyone.

The only issue was… he didn’t know how everyone was going to react. He knew that Frieza was not exactly popular within his circle of friends, and he was surprised that his house hadn’t been broken into by Vegeta and Goku both to demand where Frieza was, but either they didn’t realise he was here, or that they simply hadn’t decided to contact them… yet.

The first people he decided to tell were his closest friends. He flew to Tien’s dojo, where the other man had finished his training. He and Chiaotzu were always together, so he knew he could kill two birds with one stone.

“Hey Yamcha!” the latter of the two greeted with a smile, “how are you?”

“I’m great!” Yamcha smiled at Chiaotzu, “I was wondering if I could have a chat to you and Tien, since he’s free?”

“Sure!” Chiaotzu looked curious, but a flash of something shiny caught his attention, and he spotted the ring on Yamcha’s finger. He gasped loudly, “oh my!”

“Shhhh!” Yamcha hushed, a grin on his face, “it’s a surprise”

Chiaotzu grinned and nodded. Tien came to greet them both, and they went to sit down in a quiet room together with some tea and senbei crackers.

“So, what’s up?” Tien asked, and Yamcha could only smile and hold up his left hand, the gold ring on it plain as day. Tien’s eyes widened at that, “... _oh.”_

“I’m getting married,” Yamcha chuckled and put his hand down, “but uh…” he took a deep breath and let it out, “my to be husband… I need to talk to you about him.”

“‘Husband’, huh?” Tien wasn’t surprised, as he knew Yamcha was bisexual, but he had always pictured him with a woman, given his desire for children, but he wasn’t one to judge, “I can see that that might be a surprise for some, but what else?”

“Well…” Yamcha grew more serious, “do you remember that scouter I used to have? The one where I talked to someone on it?”

“I do,” Tien replied, and while Chiaotzu, who didn’t know, shook his head.

“After Radditz came to earth, Bulma took his scouter and worked on it in her lab,” he pulled it out of his little bag he had on him; it was worn and scratched in places now, being over 20 years old, and he smiled a little fondly at the device, “and well… I accidentally connected with someone when I was scrolling through the voice channels out of curiosity. Anyway…” he put it away and then looked up at two of his best friends, “we talked, a _lot,_ really… and I didn’t know who he was, he didn’t know who I was. I only knew him by the name ‘F’.”

“F?” Tien frowned a little.

“The description he gave me didn’t match anyone we fought, or that I had personally seen,” Yamcha offered, “but then… during the events with Android 21, we finally met.”

“Who was it?” Chiaotzu asked.

“It was Frieza.”

Their surprise was expected, and Yamcha went on, “yeah… that was my reaction. At first I didn’t really know what to think - it’s not like I approved of what he did to anyone, or anything, but…” he looked down, “I also knew him as F… someone very different from the Frieza that we all knew. And… we’ve been meeting in secret for ages. I loved him, and I still do,” Yamcha sighed and looked back up at his friends, who were listening with full attention, “he’s not going to be massacring planets anymore, but he’s never going to be one of us. But I still love him anyway. I tried not to, for over twenty years… but now…” he looked at his ring and smiled, “well. That’s really it I guess. I’m getting married to Frieza.”

There was some silence after Yamcha finished his tale, and Tien was the first to speak, “wow… that’s… something else. To not know who it was after so long…”

“Yeah,” Chiaotzu said softly as well.

“Well, I’m not going to pretend to like Frieza or anything,” Tien began seriously, “but I can also tell that he’s made you happier than I’ve ever seen you. And I know that you know what you’re doing, if you’ve been talking for this long, and he still wants to be with you. It’s… pretty unreal.”

“Did you ask him to marry you?” Chiaotzu asked.

“No, he asked me,” Yamcha replied.

“That’s _big,”_ Chiaotzu’s eyes widened, and he looked up at Tien, “it’d be different if it was the other way around, huh?”

“That is true… for him to ask…” Tien fell silent, and then nodded, “okay. I think I can support this, but everyone else…”

“Yeah…” Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, “I plan to tell everyone kind of… _seperately._ You know.”

“Vegeta?” Tien smirked.

“Vegeta,” Yamcha sighed.

He could only hope it went over… as smooth as things could be.

 

* * *

 

Next up was the Son household. Goku was over at Gohan’s with Goten and Chi-Chi, which made things easier for him. He told them in much the same way he had told his friends, and the surprise that Yamcha had known Frieza long before any of them was shocking, at best.

“I can’t believe you and Frieza have known each other for so long!” Goku exclaimed, while Gohan nodded as well, “he must really like you!”

“Yeah, no kidding…” Gohan frowned. Unlike Tien and Chiaotzu, he had had first hand experience with Frieza himself, and he wasn’t exactly happy about the idea of him being on Earth permanently from now on.

“Yamcha, are you _sure_ he doesn’t pose a threat to us anymore?” Gohan asked seriously.

“I can’t say if Goku is safe,” he nodded to the older saiyan, “but I know that he doesn’t intend to hurt or destroy Earth anymore. He’s pretty much stopped the planet trade effective immediately.”

“Hmm…” Gohan still wasn’t sure about it all, and Yamcha could see that. He smiled a little sadly, but he understood.

“I doubt Frieza will want to be uh…, ‘social’ with anyone in our group, so you don’t have to worry about being nice to him, Gohan,” Yamcha knew it wouldn’t be easy for anyone… “I don’t expect everyone to just… forgive him. To be frank, I think that’d just make him angry.”

“Heh…” Gohan cracked a smile at that. It was true that he had worked well together with Frieza in the tournament of power, but he didn’t trust him, not with Earth, and not yet. He could only accept how it was for now, and hope that Yamcha’s influence remained true.

“I’m just happy to get a new sparring partner!” Goku offered enthusiastically, “although…” he looked more serious now, “should I come with you to Capsule corp?”

“Please,” Yamcha didn’t want to be alone to tell Vegeta.

 

* * *

 

Piccolo was found on the way to Capsule corp, but his feelings towards the event were mutual. He didn’t really care about ‘marriage’ or anything of the sort, and only that Yamcha kept a handle on Frieza so he didn’t destroy the planet.

And that was it. He had no desire to attend any festivities, and Yamcha was fine with that. Then, it was on to capsule corp.

When Yamcha told the story to Bulma, he was careful to tell her that he and Frieza had remained as friends for quite some time after their relationship ended the first time before they became anything close to intimate. He wanted to make it explicitly clear that he had never once cheated on her, and maybe it was her age or maturity, but Bulma accepted his response with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry for accusing you of that, Yamcha…” she said and took his left hand to look at his ring, “and I’m glad for you! I mean, I don’t like Frieza very much, I don’t think you expect any of us to, but I’m glad you’re being so mature about this. And this ring is _gorgeous!”_

“Thanks,” Yamcha was glad one of his oldest friends accepted his choice, “he’s… well… he’s everything to me.”

“I’m just glad to see you so happy!” Bulma smiled brightly. She looked over at where Vegeta had been listening in silence for some time, although his reactions had been as expected, they were silent. And now, he was merely watching the two from where they were sitting on the balcony with hawk eyes.

“Not going to say anything?” Bulma teasingly said.

Vegeta huffed at that, and didn’t respond, but he turned to Yamcha and looked him dead on in the eyes, “you. Come with me.”

Yamcha was suspicious, and so was Bulma, “you better not hurt him!”

“Quiet, Bulma,” he said in his rare ‘I am being serious and not pissy’ voice, which made Bulma blink in surprise, “I need to speak to Yamcha privately about… this.”

“...Okay…” Bulma looked unsure, as did Yamcha, but he squared his shoulders and stood up to go follow Vegeta. Goku watched as well, concerned for one of his own oldest friends, and also Vegeta’s great calm at the whole situation. He expected him to fly into a rage at the news!

Once alone, and far enough away, Vegeta turned to Yamcha with his normal surly expression, and said, “was Frieza the one who asked you to marry him?”

“Oh, uh… yes, he was,” Yamcha blinked at the sudden question, “why do you ask?”

“It’s important,” Vegeta pointed out, “you might not realise this since you are a commoner, but Frieza, for however disgusting that bastard is, is _also_ a prince,” he pointed to himself, “like myself, psh. I knew the kind of pressures he was put under by King Cold and what it truly means to marry someone. For him to propose to you…” Vegeta looked away. For him, it was as though his whole world view was changing…

“Let’s put it this way - if he’s taking marrying _you_ seriously, I am… forced… to recognise what you’re saying as the honest truth. About him.”

He didn’t want to, of course. He wanted to scream to the moon and back about how Yamcha was making an absolutely foul decision that would put the entire planet in great peril, but he couldn’t. He knew, just knew, how much Yamcha must’ve meant to Frieza for _him_ to pop the biggest question he could pop… and it still boggled his mind that this was happening at _all._

Frieza, married? To an _Earthling?_ Had he taken a blow to the head recently or something?!

Oh wait, he had. Broly. Vegeta inwardly smirked at that.

“In any case, I’ll contain my revulsion and absolute contempt for that loathsome piece of filth for one reason, and one reason only,” Vegeta eyed Yamcha.

“Uh… okay?” Yamcha responded, unsure what Vegeta was speaking of.

“Consider it thank you for assisting Bulma through her birth with Trunks,” Vegeta turned away, “I am… _aware_ … that I was not there for her, and for Trunks, as I should’ve been. _You_ were, and she told me what you did for her. Regardless of what I think of you, or Frieza, I can at least give you that.”

Truth be told, Yamcha had left Trunks’ birth behind him, as it wasn’t important anymore since Vegeta was there for his children, and Bulma, _now._ But he smiled a little at Vegeta, “thank you.”

“Hmph,” Vegeta walked away from him then, the conversation declared over.

Yamcha let out a sigh of relief and went back over to Bulma and Goku, who were worried, “is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Yamcha rubbed the back of his head, “we just… had a man chat, I guess. It’s all good.”

“Well, good!” Bulma huffed. Inwardly, she knew that it had to be hard for Vegeta, given his history with Frieza, but she was proud of him for accepting things as they were. “I guess I’ll be seeing you at the wedding?”

“Yeeeeah… I’m not sure what we’re doing yet, and I don’t know who would even _want_ to come, so--”

“I’ll help you host it!” Bulma grinned, “I’ve _always_ wanted to host a wedding, you know, other than my own~”

“Thanks Bulma,” Yamcha smiled, “I’ll see what Frieza wants to do, I’m sure he’ll have some ideas. But I’ll keep it in mind.”

And with that, he went home with his heart a lot lighter, and a smile still on his face.

He had the best friends in the Universe.


	27. Our Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha and Frieza get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it all! The final chapter :) I want to thank Majin for the amazing idea that spawned this fanfic, and to all of the readers and reviewers out there for taking the time to look through my fanfic. Special thanks to the support of the yamza discord server, as well, as their reactions to the daily uploads were a delight ^^!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the celebrations! :D

_The book of love is long and boring_   
_And written very long ago_   
_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_   
_And things we're all too young to know_

_But I_   
_I love it when you give me things_   
_And you_   
_You ought to give me wedding rings_

Peter Gabriel - Book of Love

* * *

 

Frieza hadn’t been keen to invite anyone from Earth to his wedding, but he also acknowledged that this Bulma’s resources would be useful in assisting them. His altered robes had come back, along with his crown, and Yamcha’s (which would be a surprise, no doubt) and he had to admit, his father had been onto something with the gold and white. He looked _incredible_ in the robes, as he tried them on on his ship to make sure they fit correctly (they did), and even Berryblue showed a little awe in her face.

It was as hard to get a reaction out of her as much as it was to get one out of a slab of granite.

The outfit was much like a regal kimono that Earth women wore, only it was a different cut. The sleeves and bottom of the coat were a gradient of white to deep gold with a subtle flower print, and were coated in tiny, glittering shards of gems that made the whole outfit sparkle. The sash around his waist was the same purple as his gems, and the undercoat was a light purple in colour. He had earrings clipped onto his ears, which matched his crown, and also a matching hairpiece for Yamcha to wear that was the same fabric as his sash. Since it was such a formal event, he had elected to wear heeled boots, something he rarely did as he felt that shoes were uncomfortable.

He carefully set his crown on his head and looked at himself in the mirror, and grinned. He knew he looked amazing, and he contemplated if he should put on any cosmetics, but decided against it, except maybe some glitter for his fingernails.

“You look incredible, Lord Frieza,” Berry said with her hands clasped together.

“Indeed~” he smirked, and turned to her, “well then, it looks like I’m all set for the event, when it occurs. You will be joining me, I take it?”

“Of course,” Berryblue bowed her head. She was probably one of the few remaining of his soldiers that Frieza would even _want_ to invite. It’s not like he had anyone else to do so…

As he put away his things, he realised that both he and Yamcha did not have any family to really invite, but merely colleagues or ‘friends’ as his partner put it. It was rather strange… as he set aside his beautiful clothing and his crown to pack away, he always imagined a far more sedate, bland affair, with his father and probably his brother presiding over it while he married some random high bred dignitary to further the expansion of their empire.

And yet here he was, with no father, no brother, and about to marry out of _love_ of all things…

Frieza still questioned if he even _could_ feel such an emotion, but one look at Yamcha and one hug from those ridiculously warm arms settled the matter over and over. Even so… their wedding would be both strange, and delightful…

At least, Frieza felt that way.

He wondered what Yamcha would choose to wear for the event, but said man had kept that a secret for the day. Frieza didn’t mind this, since he had done the same, and he was ready to blow his partner away completely with his outfit.

With that, he stored everything away, and prepared to depart to Earth for a while.

 

* * *

 

The day of the wedding came quickly. For many of Yamcha’s friends, most of them wondered how they could marry so quickly, but for Yamcha, it was more of the question of ‘FINALLY’ getting married.

Being in love with someone for so long, and finally putting a ring on his own finger for once? It was something he had dreamed of, and never expected to turn out the way it did. Bulma had become a massive supporter of his relationship with Frieza, either because of some lingering guilt from their breakup so long ago, or simply because she wanted to see him happy, or a combination of both.

Either way, Yamcha was very happy. There were only going to be a few of them at the ceremony, and they had decided to host it on the edge of the world, per say. It was on top of a massive cliff, overlooking the desert mountain ranges, with the most diverse view Yamcha could think of. There was desert below, and snow capped mountains in the distance, and here and there were spots of forested areas.

The day was clear, and the wind was light. Yamcha felt it was _perfect._ Of the attendees, there were the son family, Bulma and Trunks (Vegeta was absent) Tien and Chiaotzu as well as Puar, of course, plus Beerus and Whis had decided to attend. Yamcha _had_ asked Bulma to invite them, but didn’t expect them.

Krillin had also attended with 18, although it had taken some convincing on Yamcha’s part. When Yamcha had told them, 18 in particular practically flung him out of the house! Yamcha didn’t really blame her - of all of the people Frieza had hurt, Krillin was probably the most affected by them all. But, Krillin at least came around, as he knew that Yamcha knew what he was doing.

18 didn’t look happy to be there (then again, she rarely did) and Yamcha felt she was more there to protect her husband, and Yamcha understood. He had spoken to them before the ceremony to thank them for coming, and that was all he could really do.

Shin was also in attendance, with Old Kai and Kibito. It seemed that Shin had a keen interest in the relationship between them, given Frieza’s contentious history across his Universe. Yamcha didn’t really blame him for that one.

Of Frieza’s army, there was Berryblue, and two others that Yamcha did not know. Part of him felt a bit bad for Frieza, in that he had so little who wanted to attend his day, but in hindsight, Yamcha imagined that that was exactly how Frieza preferred it.

He was never exactly one for family or friends.

As Yamcha got ready putting on his black tux, he took the hair tie that Frieza had given him before they went to get changed in their private tents. It was purple, and a fabric Yamcha wasn’t familiar with, but it felt beautiful in his hands. He got Bulma to tie it into a ponytail in his hair, and pressed the gold stud in to form a bow.

“I never thought I’d be dressing you for _your_ wedding,” she said as she was done.

“Neither,” once upon a time, it would’ve been _her_ that would be his bride, but alas, he was much happier with how things had worked out, ultimately. He had to wonder how Frieza was going as Bulma did his tie up, and he stood to face her, “how do I look?”

“You look amazing!” She smiled brightly, “I’m sure Frieza will love it.”

“Heh, I hope so…” he had to wonder what his partner was wearing, “I’m surprised you’d be so on board with me marrying him, if I have to be honest.”

“Well, I had my reservations, we all did,” Bulma admitted, “but I can see how much you love him, and I’m sure today… we’ll all see how much he loves _you.”_

Yamcha could only hope so, but he sighed and smiled, “sometimes I think I got the best friends in the world.”

“Yamcha.”

When his name was called, Yamcha looked around, and he felt his heart skip a beat and his breathing stopped. His eyes went wide, and even Bulma couldn’t help but gasp, too.

Frieza was standing there, flowers in hand, his crown on and his wedding attire fitted perfectly. Berryblue had obviously helped him, as the petite woman was beside him, but she casually floated out to take her place with the rest of the group. Bulma quickly left too, to leave the two alone.

“Wow…” Yamcha managed to whisper as Frieza smiled at him, his red eyes glowing slightly to express his delight, as he couldn’t really fling his tail around under the gorgeous set of robes he had on. There was a small train behind them, he didn’t want to undo the hard work Berry had put into making sure the folds were all correct.

“Like what you see?” Frieza teased, “I know I do~”

“You have no idea…” he wanted to touch his partner, but he knew that if he did, even with his hands in white gloves, he’d just want to take him right on the dressing table! He chuckled as Frieza took one of the white roses out of the bouquet and slipped it into Yamcha’s coat pocket.

“I quite like this Earthian formal attire you have on. It suits you,” Frieza, meanwhile, was having similar thoughts to his soon to be husband about tossing him on the dresser table, but decided against it for obvious reasons. Yamcha chuckled and held out his arm, which Frieza took.

“Let’s go.”

The pair walked down the aisle together. They had no parents to ‘give them away’, and Yamcha prefered it this way. They did things, and had always done things, their own way, as untraditional as it had been, as wonderful as it had been, and as much of a rollercoaster as it had been…

Through the ups and the downs, through literal death and departure… they had ended up together. Yamcha could take the scorn and everything in between from choosing this path, because now he knew that it was all worth it in the end;

He finally had exactly who he wanted right by his side. He would finally have a family of his own… the most perfect husband he could ever ask for.

As they got to the archway that overlooked the incredible view, the pair could only have eyes for each other. The audience had had their own mixed reactions to the whole event, to Goku looking uncomfortable in his suit and Chi-Chi having to nudge him to pay attention, to Gohan and Videl seemingly understanding, and recognising that Frieza, for everything he had done, did in fact love Yamcha, and smiled. From Beerus and Whis, who were surprised that this was actually happening, but looking forward to the food, to Bulma and Berryblue, who had glared at one another at first but were now actively delighted for the pair of them and trying to hide it from each other, to Trunks and Goten, who were as delighted as two children could ever be about attending a formal event, to Krillin and 18, who were attentive and surprised, ever so slightly, at the change that was taking place right before their eyes.

The celebrant, which was Kibito, surprisingly, began to read out the usual spiel that always took place at weddings, and Puar, who was the ringbearer, was hiding tears at the sight. One surprise, however, was one of Frieza’s soldiers coming forward to present a crown to Yamcha. Yamcha looked shocked, and Frieza merely snickered silently, took the crown, and placed it on Yamcha’s head. It was smaller than his own, but Yamcha almost cried right there and then. He had no idea that he would become a prince by marrying one, but Frieza was always full of surprises.

When it came time for them to talk, Yamcha worried that Frieza wouldn’t want to say anything, but he merely smiled a little and spoke himself;

“When we first met… you were just a voice, and I never thought I could have feelings for someone I had never met before,” Yamcha smirked, “Kami, I was wrong. I didn’t know just how deeply in love with you I’d fall, but here we are… and while I never would’ve guessed you would be in my life, and marrying me… I couldn’t be happier that you _are._ That the F I knew was there, and that you would be here, with me, today, on the best day of my life.”

He took Frieza’s left hand and slipped the paired wedding ring onto his finger when Puar brought them over, “and I know I’ll never regret stealing that scouter to talk to you.”

He winked at Bulma, and the audience laughed, and Frieza chuckled a little bit too.

For Frieza, though, when it came for his turn to talk, he cleared his voice gently.

For him, this was a very different event than anything he had ever planned in his life. He never intended to marry someone like this, and he wondered how much Yamcha had thrown his life into complete anarchy with his mere presence in it, even if everything on the surface seemed normal. However, when he stopped to think about it, _really_ think about it…

Frieza wouldn’t have had his life any other way, when it came to his Yamcha.

And so, he took a deep breath, let it out, and ignored everyone around them as he looked at Yamcha only, and spoke, “Yamcha. I knew you as Chai, and regardless of your name, you were still an enigma to me. A delightful enigma that brought me an ounce of peace in times where I wasn’t so pleased. And then… there is this,” he took Yamcha’s left hand and placed the matching ring on it, “my life has been thrown into chaos ever since I knew you, and yet… I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he smirked, “now, it might be time to throw _your_ life into a little bit of chaos… or rather, _ours.”_

Yamcha blinked at that, as he wasn’t sure what Frieza meant, but he took it in stride and chuckled, “I look forward to it.”

Kibito pronounced them married, and they kissed, to the applause of everyone present. Frieza smirked at the group and threw his flowers into the air, and they landed in Beerus’s hands, much to the amusement of _everyone_ there.

The feast that followed was in line with every feast that Bulma served, and although everyone was content to eat and enjoy themselves, Frieza and Yamcha hung back for a moment, as Frieza it seemed had something he needed to tell his new husband.

“The ‘honeymoon’ you mentioned,” he smirked, “do you like the idea of a space trip, my dear?”

“That would be incredible,” Yamcha smiled, “but… why did you need to say that to me in private?”

“It’s not _just_ that,” Frieza’s cheeks were tinted purple, “it so happens that my heat will fall within that… time.”

His body had reset itself, and although it was early, according to his new medical staff, they had told him it would return to it’s normal yearly routine after this one.

“You have heats?” Yamcha blinked, before the realisation struck him, “that means…”

“In due time, my dear Chai,” Frieza smirked and flicked his tail, “what do you think?”

“Um, _yes?”_ Yamcha looked amazed and delighted, and he would’ve kissed Frieza again, but he knew his husband would only tolerate so much, “but well… let's enjoy ourselves by ourselves for a little while, huh? We’ve waited so long…”

“I’m glad you said that,” Frieza smirked, “I’m not sure I feel like being impregnated anytime soon~”

Yamcha laughed at that, but inside, his heart was soaring among the clouds. Not only had he got the man of his dreams, he got a man who could _have children!_ While he had accepted that he wouldn’t have children, even if he really wanted a family, the fact that they _could_ was amazing. Yamcha’s mind was running a mile a minute - Frieza was serious about inviting some delightful chaos into their lives, when the time was right!

As they went back to the festivities, hand in hand, Yamcha cut the wedding cake - and on top was a scouter made of frosting.

And beside it? Was a pair of real scouters, connected with red string.

The very pair that had brought them together.


End file.
